At Water's Edge
by Josephine DeLoncre
Summary: This is a compilation of several stories with my own twist to them. In general i was unhappy how the original author developed the original characters so i decided i could do better. Summary: A girl from 2009 gets transported to the 1800's.
1. Chapter 1 through 5

**At Water's Edge**

To whom it may concern, if it concerns anyone at all,

It came from the depths of night,

Spreading its blackened wings of darkness,

Its eyes an abyss of memories, of life

Its thoughts blend with mine

Clouding my mind, my fears

And as I wake, its blackened wings are lifted

As it retreats to the depths, of night and space.

**Character Index**

Declyn Wakefield – Duke of Crescentferd

Vanessa Wakefield –Duchess of Crescentferd

Tristan Wakefield– Son of the Duke (10yr. Old)

Josephine Wakefield– Daughter of the Duke (6yr. Old)

Stephen Wakefield - Earl of Glenmore

Robert Hastings – Friend of Carlyle's

Nicholas Devereux - Friend of Vanessa

Viviane Wakefield- Dowager Duchess of Crescentferd

Dr. Nathaniel Whittleton – Private Doctor of the Duke's Family

* * *

**Prologue**

If you are reading this, my children were kind enough to humor an old woman's final wishes. I was never one to keep a diary, not that I was ever a lack for words, as my mother would say. But rather I did not trust that the women I my home, would have ever been able to contain themselves and not read my deepest and darkest secrets. So it is funny to me now, that I am writing this in hope that the story of my life will be read and shared, with my descendents and one day reach those who it was truly meant for.

In the beginning I started this diary so that I would not forget, as a keepsake in case this was all a dream. Though I do not know how I would have been able to take this with me if it was. Later I continued writing because it helped me remember, kept me focused on returning back to my own time, as I believed that I was not meant to be here. Keeping this diary helped me hold on to who I was, before I took that walk through the mist into the past, into my future.

As time went on I realized that this was my destiny, this was all meant to be. When you read this you will understand that time is a never ending circle with no beginning and no end. It is fluid and constantly in motion, you cannot change the future no more that you can change the past. The future has been cast in stone, our story has already been written, all that is left is for us to live it, enjoy it and love those who it brings us in contact with. A long time ago I relinquished all control to the fates, for they wield the destiny of all.

Lady I hope that reading this brings you comfort and peace, though I know that you are hesitant to believe any of it. When you read this I hope that you find that my life turned out more beautiful than I imagined it could be. It is all that you ever wished for me. I found a man to love me and make me happy. He has given me the most beautiful children, who bring me such joy and happiness. My only regret was not being able to share them with you. I missed you terribly, especially through those milestones in my life where a daughter truly needs her mother, and her guidance. But you were always there in spirit and in my heart.

So I write this now to comfort you when you feel all is lost. In the beginning I was scared, I did not know nor did I understand fates master plan. Looking back now it all fits and makes sense. Though perhaps at my age of ninety five yes, ninety five mother, I have lived long enough I can see the grand scheme of life.

As you read this my life has far surpassed its zenith, yet in your reality it has only begun. Read this as the days go by, read it as I live it and that way you will be there with me, as you were always meant to be. Please know that I am well, that I am loved, and I have loved more than I thought was possible. My life is joyous so please be happy for me and know that you are always in my thoughts.

I love you now and always your,

Nina

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

April 12th, 2009

It is Easter Sunday and at the ungodly hour of 7am I am rudely awakened by my mother, who is having a panic attack about all things that need to get done before the guests arrive. Since then I have not stopped. After all the scrubbing and washing, cooking and setting up all are finally fed and satisfied. I set the dishwasher to wash and decide to escape the chaos. My dinner guest is nestled asleep in my room, so I can take a few minutes to myself, without a worry of having to entertain her. I decided to take a long walk in the park, to get away from the pandemonium which has descended upon my house.

Walking up the steps to the park I notice it is an unusually humid day, which explains the thin layer of fog which is slowly approaching from the sea.

"Great!! My hair is going to be a frizz ball, why did I even bother straightening it."

I stick it in a low pony tail in hopes of bridling the unruly mess it's about to turn into. Making my way through the park I pull my camera out of my bag and start taking pictures, hoping to catch a shot great enough to grace my wall. As of late I have chosen photography as my creative outlet and if I say so myself I do believe I have gotten quite good.

Snapping away I realize that the fog is getting quite thick but, I don't care it looks great in my pictures it adds a certain 'je ne sais quoi'. As I continue to walk deeper into the park, it is getting rather difficult to see even a few feet in front of me. Though I have veered off the path a long time ago I'm not bothered, I know this place like the back of my hand; I'll find my way out eventually, I convince myself. Not too far ahead I see a gorgeous patch of violets; I decide to make them my next subject. Snapping away, I am completely swept away with portraying them in the right light, to bring out their true beauty. Not paying attention to the overgrowth, my foot gets caught in the roots of a nearby maple. I scream out in surprise as I trip and my head hits a tree, but my voice barely carries. For the first time I notice the fog is like a white blanket, I can barely see even my own feet.

Pulling myself up into a sitting position and touching the spot where I hit my head, I feel quite a bump beginning to form. I lift my hand from my forehead and feel a trickle of warm blood.

"Great now I'm bleeding good going Nina, you can't even walk without attempting suicide."

Scrambling to my feet and dusting myself off, I notice my camera is missing. I scurry around looking for it; out in the distance I see a glint of silver. Certain it is my camera I take a few steps, closer to it. Walking forward I bend to pick it up, straightening I check if it's ok, paying little attention to where I'm walking I take another step but my foot comes into contact with nothing but air. I tumble down the hill; thankfully I don't hit anything along the way. Angry with myself I get up, brush myself off and cursing my carelessness under my breath, I take a look at my surroundings.

In the fog everything looks so different, I honestly have no idea which side of the park I'm on or where I am at all. The fog really has me disoriented and now I feel a headache coming on from my previous encounter with the maple. I decide to give up and go home before I knock myself unconscious smacking into yet another tree. Walking up the hill I notice out of the corner of my eye a sunlit patch through the fog. Figuring the sun must be burning up the moisture, I turn to my right and walk towards it. I am hoping I'll find my bearings if I can see something other than the fog. The closer I get, the brighter the light it is like a beacon; calling to me and guiding me, as I step into it, it is blinding. Turning back I see nothing but pallid air so I continue walking deeper into the light. Not being able to see anything in the brightness, I wait for my eyes to adjust, but my head is splitting and my ears are ringing. I start to see spots before my eyes, my vision gets darker and darker, I break into a cold sweat and I know what is coming on. I faint.

I am so tired I can't open my eyes I don't want to. I am so warm and cozy, but I should, its Monday and it's time to start getting ready for work. Oh.. how I wish I could take the day off. Even though I had an extra day to relax it just wasn't very relaxing, all that cleaning and entertaining. Grrr... It is really bright it must be 7am already, to make sure I roll to my right and take a peek. I look at my alarm clock, it takes my eyes too long to adjust but when they do, all I see is tree bark.

"Tree bark what the, …??"

She swiftly sits up and looks frantically around, fear and confusion carving delicate lines on her face. Instinctively she brings her hand up to her forehead, wincing she feels the bump formed from the incident with the maple.

"The maple, the fog, the fall... Oh my God!"

Surveying her surrounding she realizes none of this looks familiar. There was no meadow in the park. She is in the middle of a valley beneath an old cherry tree just beginning to bloom. The air is crisp and clean, she can smell the fresh spring buds just beginning to open and release their heavenly scent. A bumble bee is buzzing above her head, "I should not be able to hear that" she thinks to herself, "its just too quiet here, the air is too clean something is wrong, very wrong".

"Where is the roar of cars speeding down the highway on the other side of the park?" Petrified and confused she is too scared to move, rooted to the spot she just stares trying to understand. None of this makes any sense. All she did was go for a walk, how did she end up here? She thinks to herself "Where is here?" How long was she out for? Gathering all the strength she can muster, she decides to wander down into the valley in hope she can find someone to help her, to tell her where she is.

The sun is bright, she is getting hot so she removes her coat and tosses it over her bag. A bird sings a lovely melody in a nearby tree, as a soft spring wind blows through her hair. She turns her face up to the sun letting it wash over her, the warmth sending chills down her spine. Oh how she missed this, she has not taken so much joy in a walk through a meadow since being back in Croatia. She takes a deep breath the scents are amazing. The warm breeze is carrying the soft scent of the cherry blossoms, mixing it with the scent of the earth warmed by the sun. All of this is a feast for the senses she thinks to herself, as she walks through the waist high grass. With her eyes closed and her face upturned to the sky she walks blindly, letting her palms graze and caress the tall blades of grass. On her left she hears the sound of a bubbling brook and she heads toward it. Surrounded by the effortless beauty of the valley she almost forgets her troubles.

Lost in her own world she is abruptly brought back, as she nears the brook and realizes it is not a brook but rather voices. Children's voices, children laughing, a dog barking. Frantically she breaks into a run to catch-up to them before they leave. As she approaches them she sees a little girl playing with her dog and an older girl watching over them while reading in the shade of a weeping willow. She stops in her tracks something is not right; as she nears she notices their clothes are billowy dresses like something out of a Jane Austen book. Memorized and confused by the sight before her she does not hear someone approaching her from the rear. Suddenly she feels something nuzzle her neck, she turns, jumps back and screams out of shock as a horse muzzle is inches from her face. Sensing her fear and startled by her scream the horse neighs and rears on its hind legs. At that moment she notices the rider is a young boy holding on for dear life as the horse rears from the ground. She screams again but nothing comes out, she runs in an attempt to catch the little boy as he looses his grip and slips from the saddle. Nicky reaches him just in time, but fails to catch him properly instead he lands on top of her. Her head slams into the ground from the force of the impact. Hearing her screams the child and the young girl come running.

Nikolina hears the young girl scream out "Tristan!!!" as she dashes to his side. The over stimulation and yet another blow to the head prove to be too much for Nikolina as she slowly begins to looses consciousness. But not before the young girl reaches her and the boy.

As her vision tunnels into darkness she hears the little boy whimper "Mommy".

Her body goes limp and she releases the child to the girl.

"Miss,.. Miss are you alright, are you hurt Miss.." were the last words she heard as she slipped into total darkness.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2.**

April 13, 2009

Coming to Nicky I fully aware of her surroundings as well as the preceding incident which caused her to end up here. Here being the home of the young girl who she saw sitting under the weeping willow. Though she has yet to open her eyes she can tell that she is in a bedroom on a rather comfy bed. For the fear of being questioned Nicky has kept her eyes shut and her ears open in hopes of finding more about her hosts. So far she has discover that the young girl whose name she has yet to learn, is the mother of the little boy and girl, Tristan and Josephine. They all speak with an old English accent like something out of Pride and Prejudice. A thousand scenarios run through her head, as she tries to piece together a likely story that they will believe. The truth is too farfetched even for her to accept and she is the one living it. A light weight shifts on the bed, startled Nicky tenses up.

The slight movement is noted by her bed fellow and a soft musical voice whispers "Are we playing a game? I wager I can keep more still thank you."

As much as this startles Nicky it amuses her and a slow smile creeps on to her lips. Her cover blown she opens her eyes and sees the most enchanting little girl sitting on the corner of the enormous bed. Josephine is about four years old with the most delicate porcelain features framed by cascading chestnut curls. A picture of perfection in a sweet yellow dress of gauzy muslin, printed with white squares and tiny flowers which end just below her knee. With her hands neatly folded upon her lap she stares at Nicky with the most curios expression.

Her eyes a deep emerald green Nicky has never seen before, she smiles as Josephine says

"I win". "Yes you do" Nicky replies.

"Josephine where are you?" a voice calls out of the hall. Vanessa appears in the doorway her hands on her hips looking rater sternly at Josephine "I told you to leave our guest be, how will she ever get the rest she needs with you doting on her like a mother hen."

As Josephine turns to look at her mother Vanessa has a better view of the bed and sees that Nicky is awake.

"Oh pardon me Miss I did not know that you were awake."

She walks into the room I observe she is not as young as I initially thought. I would say she is about my age, 25 or perhaps older but no more than 30; with auburn hair flowing freely in gentle curls well past her waist. She is much shorter than I; about five foot two with a slight frame. It is obvious to me now where Josephine gets her startling green eyes from.

She walks toward the bed with a pleasant smile and says "My name is Vanessa Wakefield Duchess of Crescentferd, after that unfortunate incident we brought you to my home. I see that you have met my littlest one Josephine".

Taking a seat at the edge of the bed, she raps her arms around Josephine and stares intently waiting for me to introduce myself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you your Grace, my name is Nicolette Martin. You have been very kind to bring me to your home but, if you would enlighten me as to where my belongings are I will gladly take my leave. I do not wish to impose on you anymore than I already have."

"Miss Martin it is a pleasure to finally learn the name of the woman who saved my son. Unfortunately as per doctors orders I cannot let you leave just yet. Dr. Whittleton has prescribed bed rest for you, after such a head injury. Furthermore, my son Tristan has yet to thank you, as well as apologize for the incident by the lake. Tristan is off to his grandmothers for the day and will be returning soon. So, I am afraid that you will be staying with us for a wee bit longer."

As Nicky begins to object Vanessa gets up off the bed, walks over to the desk in the corner of the room and rings a bell. Looking at Josephine she says "Darling I do believe it is time for your lessons."

Josephine looks longingly at Nicky and Vanessa says to her "Do not worry my Dear; Miss Martin will be here when you return from your lessons."

Looking to me for reassurance I respond "I must follow doctor's orders." Satisfied with my answer Josephine gets up off the bed and walks to the door, as she is about to take her governesses hand she turns back looks at me and runs to my side.

Scrambling up the bed she gives me a hug and a kiss, looking up at me through her thick lashes she says "You will not leave will you?" I say "No, no I will not I promise." With a shy smile upon her face, she takes her leave.

Closing the door behind her Vanessa returns to my side, but this time she sits on the chair beside the bed. With a stern and extremely serious expression upon her face she asks "Who are you, and how did you come to be on our property?" Shocked and confused I do not know what to say. Seeing my surprise at her question she asks me "Is your name really Nicolette Martin?"

"Yes that is my name or rather what most people know me as. Some have a rather difficult time saying my real name properly."

"What is your real name?"

"It is Nikolina Martinovic."

"Oh that is a mouth full" she giggles.

In regard to your second question, I do not know, and if I told you how I think I got here you would think I was mad."

"Well why do you not give it a try?" Vanessa says with an encouraging smile upon her face.

Contemplating whether she should, Nicky looks at Vanessa's eyes and she realizes she could never lie to Vanessa. Unable to understand why she feels so compelled to tell Vanessa the truth her voice falters, in order to calm herself down she takes a deep breath. "Alright but first you have to tell me what today's date is?"

Vanessa smiles and says "April 13, th 1814 you have been asleep for well over a day". Taken back by the shock of the date, Nicky mind is reeling, 1814 almost two hundred years in the past.

Regaining her composure she begins her story, fascinated yet not appearing dismissive Vanessa listens intently. As the story of Nicky's adventure comes to a close Vanessa rises from her chair and walks over to the window. A wave of panic flows through Nicky as she realizes what a foolish choice she has made telling the Duchess such a ludicrous story. She doesn't know how she got there, why could she just not fake amnesia or laryngitis, buying herself some time. No she had to bare her soul to a perfect stranger, one who now holds her life in her hands. Turning her head away from the Duchess she chastises herself for being so stupid, stupid, stupid.

Vanessa stares out the window trying to process the story Nicolette just recounted, and what a story it is. Either this girl is completely mad or she is telling the truth. No one in their right mind would ever attempt to concoct such a farfetched tale, especially not one they would not be able to support with some form of proof. Vanessa reaches into her pocket and pulls out the three items that she found in Nicolette's bag. No one she has trusted enough to consult has been unable to decipher what the items are and most were scared to touch them at all. If the girl is able to tell her what they were perhaps she is really telling the truth. In the depths of her heart Vanessa truly hopes that the girl is not a liar and, that her story is true. For some unconceivable reason she feels a true fondness for the girl and would hate to see her sent away.

The anticipation is killing Nicky, she is ready to scream. With her future teetering before her it is almost too much to bear, but she is unable to speak for the fear that the Duchess will not believe her if she tries to convince her further. At that moment Vanessa turns around and walks to Nicolette, her face a puzzle one that Nicky is unable to interpret and she says.

"Is there any way that you can provide me with evidence to collaborate with your story?" Nicolette's mind spins and she is at a loss for words.

Seeing her guest is in shock Vanessa sets down the three items on to the bed and says "I hope that you do not mind we went through your things trying to identify who you are as well as if you were a threat to me and my family. Can you tell me what these items are they are rather fascinating?"

Relief washes over Nicolette as she sees the cell phone, IPod and camera. Seeing the guilty look on the Duchess face she reassures her "Oh no it is alright I do not mind, if I were in your place I would have done the same thing".

Picking up the first item Nicky explains 'This is a cell phone we use it to communicate with one another, like a letter only instantaneous. Try to imagine that we were speaking to one another as we are now, except that you are on another room, another city, or another continent yet you hear me perfectly as if I was standing right beside you."

"How riveting."

" There is also an option to write to one another called texting, it is as if you are writing a letter yet the person to whom you are sending it to receives it within a few seconds. You see I can type a message and I can send it to anyone and they would receive it and be able to respond."

"And what is this one called" Vanessa says pointing to the camera?

"This is a camera it can capture images and I can see them instantaneously. Here let me show you, sit nicely in that chair and smile as if I was painting your portrait. You will see a flash please do not be scared and make sure not to blink." Nicolette takes the picture; Vanessa is stunned by the blinding flash, blinking away she panics because she cannot see. Comforting her Nicolette assures her "Do not fret your vision will return in a minute. Just close your eyes until the bright spots disappear."

As her vision returns Vanessa inquires with a great curiosity "May I see the picture?"

Nicolette switches the camera over to the gallery but the first picture is not one of Vanessa but rather the picture of her family gathered round the table during Easter. Tears spring to her eyes at the very sight of them; Vanessa reaches out to comfort her. Regaining her composure she makes the image come back on.

"We cannot look at all the pictures I do not know how long the battery, the power source will last, after so many falls the solar charger (EXPLAIN) might be broken." explains Nicolette.

Flipping through the pictures she explains "This is my family we are gathered round the dinner table, my mother, father, sister; aunts and uncles."

"What strange clothes you wear."

"Yes, as do you, you should have seen my expression when I saw you and Josephine by the lake. The sight of the two of you made me stop in my tracks. I was so stunned that I did not hear the horse approach me."

The next few picture are of the park "My violets came out splendid" exclaims Nicky. "So haunting and mysterious they would have looked perfect gracing the wall in my living room."

Fascinated Vanessa looks on in awe, turning to Nicky she says "I believe you, for some strange and inconceivable reason I actually believe you. You must tell me all about the future, you simply must." (START ASKING QUESTIONS)

Laughing out of relief as tears overflow and streak down her face, she is grasped into a tight hug as Vanessa whispers "All will be well you may stay as long as you need to and we will all help you find your way home, wherever or whenever that may be."

Shaking her head in thanks Nicky smiles. Returning to the camera she flips to the very last picture which is that of Vanessa, turning it over Nicky shows it to the Duchess and she is stunned; "That is me, oh that is a marvelous contraption it is far better than any mirror isn't it. I look rather fetching don't you think."

"Yes you do quite regal" I say with a laugh.

The last item that she picks up is my IPod. "What a beautiful color."

"It is my favorite color" I say, "The color matches this room exactly". This is an IPod it contains many songs and pieces of music. You can choose from thousands of songs. "There was a green wire with it do you have it?"

"Oh yes is this it?" She says as she pulls the lime green wire earphones out of her pocket. I plug the ear phones in and I set to a composition of music I know she would be familiar with Ludwig Van Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata'. Putting the buds in her ears I press play. Vanessa smiles at me with amazement. "This is wonderful, amazing; my goodness what wonders await us."

A soft knock interrupts Vanessa as a maid enters "Pardon me your Grace, the chef wishes to know when you wish the dinner be served".

"Oh yes of course I almost forgot. Please tell Monsieur Gaston that dinner is to be served in an hour."

As the maid turns to leave Vanessa continues "Emily, do set an extra place for Miss. Martin she will be joining us for dinner. Also please have Olivia assist her in preparation, I will see to her attire." Emily takes her leave as she closes the door Vanessa says "It is time for you to get out of bed and stretch your legs. If you are to stay with us you will have to learn our ways, you cannot stay hidden in this room. Your chamber maid Olivia will draw you a bath while I find you a suitable dress to wear that which you came to us in with will simply not do."

As Vanessa exits the room she replies "The hardest part of this is over."

Olivia enters "Madame I am your chamber maid I was sent to assist you. I will draw you a bath; do you prefer lilac or rose scented water?"

Stammering Nick replies "Rose please."

Following Olivia in to the bath chamber she is in awe, the whole bathroom is covered in white marble accented with deep purple veins. Off to the side is a beautiful classic iron claw foot tub into which the maid is pouring piping hot water. As the water hits the tub the aroma of the roses fills the air.

"The water must cool for a wee bit; once it is ready I will let you know Miss"

"Thank you Olivia but please call me Nicolette."

"Thank you Miss though I do believe it would not be deemed proper. "Retorts Olivia.

"Proper or not when it is just the two of us like this please do not call me Miss. or Madame only Nicolette."

"Yes Mi.. Nicolette" Nicky smiles at the slip up. "Good I am glad that we have that out of the way, now if you do not mind I will explore the bed chamber a bit.

Nicky walks back into the bed room and for the first time sees it for what it is, taken back by the intricacy of the plaster ceilings, the crown molding. The contrast of the violet and the white is mesmerizing. Windows cover one wall almost completely. There is also a balcony, wrapping around the corner the room occupies. Walking over Nicky opens the wide French doors and steps into the sun. Her senses are invaded by the delicate scents of spring. From the balcony she sees the meadow where she woke up under the cherry tree.

"Miss Nicolette please come back inside it is unseemly for you to be out dressed so scantily." Shrugging her shoulders she looks down at herself she notes 'at least I'm wearing my black and pink matching bra and underwear set'.

She walks back into the room and walks straight into the bath. Slipping in she feels her muscles relax, as Olivia is washing her hair, never pampered like this Nicky is a bit embarrassed.

Rinsing herself off she hears the door to the bedroom open, and Vanessa walks I with Josephine in tow. "I think we found you a dress." she calls from the other room "it has been rather cumbersome as you are much taller than I." We had to have it let out a bit I think it will look splendid on you."

Donning on a dressing robe Nicky walks into the room and sees a gorgeous deep violet satin gown laying on the bed. As she nears the bed she sees intricacies of velvet as well as silk pleating on the bodice of the gown. Never in her life has she seen something so beautiful. Rendered speechless she just nods and smiles as her eyes are brimmed over with tears. Overwhelmed by their kindness and generosity she reaches out and hugs Vanessa whispering, "Thank you."

"We will leave you to dress; Olivia will show you the way to the dining room. "Says Vanessa as she ushers Josephine out of the room.

Brushing her hair Olivia inquires "What style she would you like to wear your hair?"

"I don't think we should put it up just yet my head still hurts and I do not wish to aggravate my injury."

"I agree Miss Nicolette." Olivia continues to brush her hair until it shimmer in its copper tones then pins the sides away from Nicky's face with mother of pearl combs. "If you please follow me I will show you to the dining room."

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

For the first time since coming to Crescentferd Nicky leaves her room, as she descends the grand staircase she is entranced by the majesty of the manor. The intricate plaster ceilings and cornices are even more beautiful than in her room; the colors; the tapestries, the paintings, she wishes she could stay and examine them all further. Olivia brings her out of hypnotized state as she nudges her down the stairs toward the dining room doors. The footman ceremoniously opens the door and announces her; she walks in to see Josephine and Vanessa sitting patiently waiting for her. Josephine almost jumps out of her chair but her mother's gentle touch reins her in.

"You look beautiful! Doesn't she Momma?" Josephine says excitedly her green eyes twinkling brightly.

"Yes, yes she does. That color rather suits you don't you think Nicky?" inquires Vanessa

Blushing Nicky responds "Yes I do, it is my favorite color. Again I cannot thank you enough for all of this; I do not know how I will ever repay you."

"Oh nonsense my dear you bring quite an aura of excitement to our rather dreary lives. Ever since my husband left we have been in a rather saddened state. Poor Tristan misses him so, we hoped to distract him with a trip to his grandmothers but I do think he is relieved that he will be coming home sooner than expected."

"I am sorry to hear about your husband I do hope that his passing was not too traumatizing for the children; little Josephine seems to be taking it rather well."

"Oh Goodness no you misunderstood my husband has not passed on he is away on business. Usually he is only gone for one or two weeks, though due to complications at two of the properties, he has been gone for well over a month. I did receive a letter from him yesterday and you will be glad to learn that he should be returning in a week." Seeing the panic flash across Nicky's face Vanessa rises from her seat and gently guides the startled girl to her seat.

Returning to her own seat she continues "Oh do not worry my dear we will slowly let him in on our secret, though we will have to deceive him for a while just to see how believable our story is to others. He will be miffed but once I explain why we did it I am sure he will be glad to participate in our little intrigue."

"We will have to think of what to tell my friends, but first let us enjoy this delectable meal I do hope that you enjoy our cuisine. We did not know if you liked or disliked anything in particular so the chef tried to make a meal that is not so adventurous."

"Oh no need to worry about me, there are very few things that I do not eat, I am not very picky."

"I am glad to hear that well Bon Appétit my dear."

As they are enjoying their dinner, Josephine regales them about adventures of days past. All her chatter lifts Nina's spirits as she slowly forgets her troubles.

"My Goodness I did not realize how hungry was until I smelled the mouth-watering food. That was simply delicious, my compliments to their chef he must give me the recipe." Says Nicky much satiated.

"The chef will be glad to hear that Monsieur Gaston is rather nervous and frantic about pleasing his patrons. If there is anything in particular that you enjoy please feel free to request it from him."

"Now let us get to the task in hat hand, however will we introduce you into my circle of friends?"

"No your Grace there is no need for that, I am more than happy to just be allowed to stay here in attempts to find my way home."

"Nonsense my dear I have decided to make it my mission that if you are to return to your own time, you shall have the experience of a lifetime. I will not hear another word about this. You do not know yet Nicky but when I put my mind to something I am rarely swayed."

Laughing out loud Nicky retorts "Well then we have something in common, I am extremely thick headed as well."

"Nicolette your accent is very American though am I wrong to say that in the short time that you have been with a bit of English has crept in?"

Nodding her head Nicolette answers "I do have a problem; I assimilate to whatever accent I hear. I do not do it on purpose, it is an unconscious reaction."

"That is perfect my dear, an American with English roots." She says excitedly.

Mulling over her past statement "No…we could not do that, it could be confirmed. Your name Nikolina is very unusual what nationality is that?"

"I am Croatian, Martinovic is as Croatian as you get."

"Did you ever live there? Do you speak the language?"

"Yes I lived and was educated there; I am fluent in Croatian as well as in Italian. I would gladly teach the children, I have always believed that your intelligence is measured by how many languages you speak."

"And why do you think that?" asks Vanessa.

"Because for you to be fluent you have to understand the people behind the language and that is truly one of the hardest things to learn. Though Croatian might not be very useful to the children right now it does open doors to other Slavic languages."

"Then it is settled you will teach Tristan and Josephine both languages as well as things that you have learned in the future, and they will teach you the things you will need to know in order to be able to fit in."

"In order for you to be accepted into society quicker perhaps we should give you a title? Is it wrong of me to assume that Croatia has its own noble line of which you could be a descendent of?"

"I do believe that Croatia has a noble line, although in my time they hold no power it is just a formal title. In my time there is a family of Duke's with the sure name Martin from a city very close to mine."

"What do you think? Do you think it could be verified in any way?" asks Vanessa.

"I am not sure if it can be verified, though is it not a criminal offense to impersonate nobility?"

"Well then we will leave that for now, we shall seek Carlyle's advice on this matter. So what will we tell my friends, when they ask us how we know each other?"

Answering her own question Vanessa continues "Let's see we met in Paris while I lived there with my aunt. We met one day while on a shipping jaunt and we became fast friends. A week later you left for the Americas and we have been corresponding through letters ever since" schemes up Vanessa, quite proud of her quick thinking.

"That sounds believable" agrees Nicky.

"But why are you here?" retorts Vanessa still deeply in thought.

"Hmm… how about my father sent me back to Croatia in hopes that I will find a suitable husband. A young man who courted me quite profusely became rather obsessed when I rejected him and he kidnapped me. He planned to marry me against my will and or taint me so no other man would have me, therefore I would have no choice but to marry him. I learned of this plan and thwarted it by escaping. In fear that he would find me I could not contact any friends that he might know about. So I came to England to the place you wrote of, I could not write to you of my visit in fear that he would learn of my plan."

"My dear that is genius, brilliant; it explains my surprise and the fact that we have not corresponded in a long time; your lack of clothes and valuables. Well now that we have covered all of that we need to start putting together a wardrobe for you, one that is tailored to you and of course in the latest fashions. Oh I must contact Madame Soleigh I hope she will be able to come and do the fittings herself. You will need day and night dresses; ball gowns; matching shoes and a proper riding habit; bonnets and fur shawls and jewels. Ohh… This is so exciting! Do not worry about a thing we will get you ready for the season."

In her whirlwind of excitement Vanessa is unaware of Nicky trying to dissuade her from her plan. Finally turning to Nicky she is surprised that she is not sharing in her excitement "Nicolette why do you look so pained?"

"I feel rather uncomfortable you doing all this for me without me having any way to repay you."

"I do not want to hear another word about it; did we not just agree that you will share your knowledge with my children. What you know is more precious and a greater gift that anything that I could buy you with the crown jewels of England. Plus you have lightened our spirits that is worth more than anything to me right now."

Pulling on her mother's skirts' Josephine reminds her mother "In my excitement I almost forgot Josephine wishes to give you a tour of the grounds, so off you go and I will see if I can make any arrangements for today if not the fun will start tomorrow."

Taking her hand Josephine escorts her out of the dining room and shows her to the kitchens.

"I am so delighted that you have finally felt well enough to come out of your quarters."

"As am I, this is such a treat for me, so where are we going?"

"Well you said that you wished to meet Monsieur Gaston and thank him from the yummy meal."

"Oh yes that would be nice."

"And while we are here I will introduce you to the rest of the staff, so that your time here is made easier."

"Here we are." She says as she opens the door to the kitchens.

It appears that the whole kitchen staff has congregated in the kitchens to gossip about the new addition to the household.

"I heard that she is running away from the law..."

"Well I heard that her family is so desperate for her to get married, that they sent her here to play the pauper knowing that her Grace would take pity and help marry her off. Is it not obvious that she is here to be as close as possible to the most eligible bachelor in all of England?" says the laundry maid.

As Nina and Josephine come through the door the staff gets to their feet most with an apologetic face all but the laundry maid Kristine. She raises her head high staring Nicolette down.

Pretending not to have heard a thing Nicolette walks in with Josephine.

"Hello everyone" quips Josephine. Turning to the staff she is beaming "This is Miss. Nicolette Martin, she is a friend of my mothers."

"Unanimously the staff curtsy as well as bows to Nicolette save for one.

"_What could have I possibly done to deserve such scorn from a woman I do not even know_" Nina thinks to herself.

Completely disregarding the obvious insult to her she turns to Josephine.

"Will you please introduce me to the staff; if I am to stay here I would like to know each and every one of them."

Turning to her now rather captive audience she says "Though you will have to forgive me I am horrible with remembering names. So I will apologize in advance if I get your names wrong. Please feel free to correct me, at any time."

"This is the head Chef Monsieur Gaston." Says Josephine

"Oh it is a pleasure to meet you, I must congratulate you on the scrumptious meal, it was a feast for the senses."

Blushing he takes off his hat wringing it in his hands he bows "Merci, Madame Merci, it iz a great plezure tu cook for such a butifull vouman."

Giggling Nina replies "Thank you! You must give me the recipe for the baby duck it was absolutely delicious."

"Zi yong Miss iz well versed in zi coulinary arts? Se magnifique, Madame u are quite velcome en mon kitsion when eve u desire."

"I will definitely take you up on that offer Chef."

In the mean time the staff has lined up according to their station and Nicolette is introduced to them all.

"_Hmm so my accuser and obviously the most malicious person here is also the lowest one on the rung of the household staff. Kristine is not my favorite name in the world go figure this one is staying true to her name. Well I hope that she has had her fill and will stop with this nonsense as well as the ridiculous gossip she has started." _Nicolette thinks to herself.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you all but I do believe it is time for us to continue our tour. Josephine has kindly volunteered to show me the beautiful estate."

Slowly Nicky and Josephine take their leave and ascend the stair case. This time she pauses beside each masterpiece and inquires of Josephine as to who and what they are of. She is amazed Josephine is well versed in the arts. Managing to drag Nicky up the grand staircase on to the second floor she takes her to her room.

Entering as the sun is setting over the horizon the view takes Nicky's breath away. Josephine's room is painted in a butter yellow which is deeper and more accented by the setting sun. There is intraquite plaster work all over the walls as well as the ceiling; the motives are of what appear to be scenes from fairy tales and various woodland creatures. In the center of the room is a precious canopy bed draped in silks of the softest pink.

Josephine runs in to the left corner of the room and sits down while Nicky is left admiring the room from the doorway. Turning to Nicky she calls to her and says "Do not loiter in the doorway, come see my treasure chest".

Smiling at her and the seriousness of the statement Nicky does as she is told. As she approaches Josephine and attempts to sit down beside her. Not used to the voluminous skirts and hoops she does not quite know how to. After much maneuvering she plops down and settles next to Josephine.

"A treasure chest indeed" remarks Nicky admiring the chest covered in gold's, amethyst and rose quarts. As Josephine opens it, it is overflowing with toys none of which have seen the light of day in over 200 years. "Let's play dollies" Josephine pleads with her eyes.

Responding Nicky says "Why don't you show me the rest of your home and we will play later, before you go to bed."

Agreeing Josephine gets up and says "Let's go."

Exiting the room they see Vanessa walking up the staircase. "There you are I have been trying to find the two of you to tell you the good news. First Madame Soleigh will be coming tomorrow bright and early for your first fitting." Taking Nicky by the hand she continues "Initial fittings are quite trying and extensive. Madame Soleigh is not the most patient woman but she is the best. She is the most sought after seamstress in all of London. If it was not for Carlyle helping her out in her time of need and investing into her business, I do not know how we would have gotten an appointment. She is quite a character and I must warn you, she is crass and speaks her mind so do not take her comments to heart my dear. Now what were you two doing when I so rudely interrupted you?"

"Well Josephine was showing me her room and we were about to continue the tour."

"Now Josephine it is rather sweet that you wish to continue the tour but it is getting very close to your bed time so I do believe that it is time for you to say goodnight to Nicolette you can continue your tour tomorrow."

"But Mummy" Josephine begins to interject but with a patient look from Vanessa manages to silence her rebuff.

"Do not fret my love, tomorrow after my fittings we will go for a long walk and I will tell you a lovely story" I try to comfort the now pouting child.

"Which story? I have heard them all." She says stubbornly as she crosses her arms and pouts.

"Have you ever heard the story of the Little Mermaid?"

"The Little Mermaid I do not believe that I have" says Josephine still trying to recall such a story.

"Well then off to bed with you, the faster you fall asleep the quicker tomorrow will come and I will regale you with the stories of the mischievous little mermaid."

"Very well then I bid you both a good night." Turning to her mother she raises her hands gesturing for her mother to pick her up. She hugs Vanessa and places a gentle peck upon her cheek.

As Vanessa lowers her back to the ground I bend down; Josephine puts her cherub hands around my neck and gives me a tight squeeze as well as a kiss on the cheek. Loosening her grip she puts her hands on either side of my face and with a stern look she says "It had better be a good story." Laughing out loud I say "It will be; I will even sing you the songs which accompany the story."

"Oh goody" Josephine responds clasping her hands together in joy.

"Josephine I will be there to tuck you in, in a few minutes" Says Vanessa.

Walking away towards the drawing room Nicky says "I believe I will retire for the night as well. It has been a rather taxing day emotionally as well as physically. I cannot believe the emotional rollercoaster that I have been on in just a few hours. It feels as if days have flown by."

"Well I cannot begin to imagine how you must feel so I will not even try to guess. Go and rest my dear tomorrow is just the beginning of your new life with us. It must be so exciting to have a fresh start, a blank slate. You can be anyone is it not exciting?"

"Yes and no, I think I would describe it more as nerve wracking. I fear that I will be found out and locked away somewhere where I will not be able to seek my way back home. Though I do appreciate all that you are doing for me I am still quite intent on returning back to my own time."

"Of course my dear I will help you, we will all help you in any way that we know and can, just let us know what you need and we will try to supply you with it."

Nicky stops and turns she hugs Vanessa "For the lack of better words Thank You, for your friendship and for all of your help. I must have been born under a lucky star if I was fortunate enough to have my path cross yours in my greatest hour of need. Good night Vanessa I shall see you in the morning." Letting go she turns and leaves not wanting Vanessa to see the raw emotion which is displayed on her face.

"Goodnight my dear and sweet dreams" she whispers as Nicky retreats back to her quarters.

Closing the door behind her for the first time Nina lets herself be overwhelmed by the emotions which have surfaced. She had been fighting them back but now in the solace of her room she sets them free. With her back still against the door she slowly slides down to the floor weeping.

"I just want to go home" how cliché she thinks to herself "I really just want my mommy". She continues to weep silencing her sobs in the folds of her dress. Realizing that she is making quite a bit of noise she fears that someone might hear, once she regains some composure she gets up and moves away from the door. Walking across the room she is stripping off the gown and all her dinner paraphernalia. By the time she reaches the foot of the bed she is left in nothing but her undergarments as she crawls into her soft bed. Self pity, melancholy and sheer emotional exhaustion take over as she cries herself to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

_Dear D,_

_Yes I am actually refusing to start this first entry with Dear Diary, it is so corny, I feel like a 5th grader. I simply can't bring myself to do it._

_I had a very strange dream last night, one that saddened me to the very core. The dream was about my family and how they were still searching for me. They were devastated that they have yet to hear from me, or for that matter find a shred of evidence to help them in their search. _

_It was a very voyeuristic dream; one in which I was a ghost, made to watch my family be torn apart by my disappearance but unable to help to comfort them. In my mind I thought that if I was able to give them a sign I could prove that I was there, and so I screamed , I tried to move things ,I did everything I could but no one could see that I was there. And so I wept with them, I wept for them and for myself, I was torn for I could do nothing but watch. _

_Waking from that nightmare I came to the realization that I have been neglecting the promise that I made when I found myself in this predicament. So I have made a decision that I will start my search; begin looking for a way home. I will use all that I know as well as all resources available to me. I am well aware that it will not be easy nor am I guaranteed to succeed but I owe it to them to try. _

_The worst part is that I don't know where to start. Perhaps the best place to start is in the very beginning, recount all that I had heard and seen that day in the park. There must have been something that I missed, something that at that moment was inconsequential but knowing what I know now could be monumental. _

_Well the fog was definitely strange that I know, I have never in my life heard of such a thing. And it came out of nowhere so thick, spreading from the ground up. Usually fog descends not ascends. It was definitely unusual. Where is Google when you need it? I bet there are dozens of articles, blogs and sites about such strange occurrences. _

_The second strangest thing was that ray of light; it was like a beacon calling to me. I had originally thought to just turn and walk back the way I came, if I had just kept walking I would eventually reach the end of the park and be on a street somewhere. But I couldn't it was like a sirens call drawing me in. Once I looked at the light I felt an instantaneously pull , all my previous thought were erased and all I wanted to do was go into it._

_The closer I got to the light the louder was the buzzing noise. Once inside the light it became quite pronounced. At the time I didn't notice it but thinking back I just thought that it was just my ears ringing from the change of pressure. As I have always been sensitive to changes of weather I thought nothing of it. Fog has always given me migraines but when I walked into the light the pain increased tenfold, it became too much for my body to bare, I felt so nauseous and that is when I passed out. _

_When I woke up I still remember hearing the noise but I figured it was just my ears buzzing form the rush of blood back to my head. Hmm… I wonder if that buzzing sound identifies the location of the wormhole. When the fitting is over I'll go and explore the meadow to see if I can feel the same kind of pressure or hear the buzzing. If I'm lucky the wormhole is still there just hidden unless you know what you are looking for. _

_I awoke buy the cherry tree I wonder if that is where the worm hole deposited me or if I rolled or fell. God I wish I could remember more. _

Getting up Nicolette walks over to the balcony putting on her dressing robe she walks out into the sunlight to see if she can see anything unusual from that vantage point. The meadow is still sparkling with droplets of undisturbed morning dew. Looking at her watch she sees that it is still early 7am; all is quiet as the hustle and bustle is contained within the house as the house staff begins to prepare for a new day. Since Olivia has yet to come to wake her, she decides to enjoy what little time she has left before she is summoned to breakfast and dragged to her fitting.

Hearing the sound of horses and a rather noisy coach approaching from the street below, curiosity gets the best of her as she sets the book down on the bench and peers round the corner to see who it is. Just as she reaches the corner of the balcony she hears Olivia enter the room, she sounds rather flustered.

"Miss, Miss you must wake up Madame Soleigh is here, you must get ready quickly. There will be no time for you to breakfast, I apologize Miss Nicky I forgot to wake you." Pulling back the sheets as she sees Nicky is not there.

Nicky walks back into the room just as Olivia is about to have a fit. "Calm down Olivia I am up, help me get dressed there is no need to panic."

"Oh my lady you are too kind, now let's get you into a shift and corset, you need to don proper undergarments Madame Soleigh will not take kindly to you wearing anything else."

"Alright Olivia lets go."

While Nicky is getting dressed all is rather quiet and from time to time Nicky notices that Olivia is blushing deep shades of crimson as well as looks rather uncomfortable.

"Olivia what is wrong? Are you ill?"

"It is nothing Miss." She responds now her cheeks are an ever deeper shade of red.

"Well it must be something I hope that you are not upset about this morning; I told you I am not angry with you. I rather enjoyed having a few minutes to myself. Did I tell you about my dream?"

Shaking her head Olivia responds "No."

"Truth be told it was more a nightmare than a dream." Still not satisfied with Olivia's answer Nicky continues to push and probe to see what is the matter.

As Olivia is brushing her hair Nicky grabs her hand and guides her around until they are facing each other.

"Livy please tell me, I do not like to see you so perplexed. Is it something that I said, was it something I did?"

"No Miss. You have been wonderful. I am extremely lucky to be employed by such a good mistress."

"Then what is it? I will not leave this room until you tell me. So you better start talking!" Taking a page out of Josephine's handbook Nicky crosses her hands over her chest and firmly plants herself in the chair."

"Oh no, no miss you must go now."

"I am waiting!!!!!"

On the verge of tears Olivia confesses "I am so sorry about last night you must be so vexed with me for not standing up for you."

"Oh" says Nicky the onslaught of the words coming back to her.

Hanging her head in shame Olivia puts her face in her hands as she begins to weep. "I knew that you must have heard but I had hoped that you did not. They are vile gossiping shrews. It is just so hard to stand up to them."

Olivia collapses to her knees and lays her head on Nicky's lap.

"Olivia that is very sweet of you, but I can fight my own battles. And the gossip that they spewed I'm sure has crossed everyone's mind. As long as those who truly matter know the truth then I'm not concerned. I do not want you to be at odds with them. If we ignore them perhaps they will stop, if not I will think of something. In the mean time I do not want you to feel guilty about anything."

"Oh Miss Nicolette I hope that you are right. They are evil to the core and they are so hateful."

"But why, whatever have I done to them?

"You are here and her Grace took you in. They are extremely jealous as they do not think you are of noble birth."

"In other words they wish they were me. If they only knew what that entails."

Realizing how late they are Olivia gets to her feet. "We must go Miss., please."

"Let us go, lead the way Livy. Do you mind if I call you Livy?"

Turning her head back to Nicky Olivia answers with a smile "No I do not mind, I like Livy no one has ever called me that!"

As she is answering Nicky's question she opens the door and finds Kristine stumbling back, away from the door.

"Good morning Kristine, may we help you?" Says Olivia shocked and angry that she found her snooping.

"No"

With her most blinding and friendly smile upon her lips Nicky asks "Are you here to summon us?"

"No I am not."

"_I can't believe that she is still acting holier than though even now when she has been caught eavesdropping, unbelievable the gall of some people." _Nicky thinks to herself.

"Then get back downstairs there is much to be done today." Says Olivia.

"_Go Livy!" _Nicky thinks to herself. "_Though I hope that you will not be paying for it later."_

In a huff Kristine turns and takes the servant's stairs as we proceed down the main stairway.

Now horribly late we are intercepted on the stairs by Josephine "Where have the two of you been! You must hurry; she is not very patient today."

Flying down the stairs as fast as their feet can carry them they come to a sudden stop right in front of the door to Vanessa's drawing room. They smack one into the other _"It's like a scene out of the three stooges"_ Nicky thinks to herself as they erupt into a fit of giggles.

At the sound of the ruckus outside Vanessa rushes to the door and not waiting for the footman to open the door she lets the girls in. She chides each with a stern look as they pass through the doorway.

Vanessa closes the door and says "Madame Soleigh it is my pleasure to introduce you to.."

Cutting her of Madame Soleigh makes her way to the front of the room as her assistants' part like the red see allowing her to pass. "Well it is about time that you graced us with your presence." She says in a rather mocking tone.

"Do you think that I have nothing better to do than to wait on a pampered little chit such as yourself? You are on my time not I on yours. Now get over here so that we can start this fitting, I am a busy woman and I do not have time for such shenanigans."

Taken back by her tone and manner Nicky is left momentarily speechless. After a few seconds she regains her senses as she assesses the situation.

"Apologies Madam, I did not mean any disrespect with my tardiness. It will not happen again."

As the words come out of her mouth, the whole room is stunned into silence. Shocked that the girl had enough class to apologize, instead of turning her nose up or simply regarding her as a crazed old servant who is only tolerated until she is needed. Madame Soleigh turns to Nicky "I am glad to hear that, now get your bum up on that pedestal so that I can see what I have to work with."

As Nicky passes her Madame Soleigh slaps her on the bottom to get her to move faster.

Nicky gives a little yelp and giggles as she steps up on the pedestal.

"And I thought I had a heavy hand, I feel sorry for anyone who gets on your bad side." Continues Nicky.

"When you deal with a bunch of over privileged little brats as I do, you learn that it is easier to just beat them into submission that coax them with honey."

"Have you never heard of the term you catch more bees with honey than you do with vinegar."

"Oh yes a lovely saying that is" she says wistfully "but these are no honey bees, with a few exceptions of course." She adds with a wink to Vanessa and Josephine.

"Ah… yes I can see where your problem lies. You probably figure that it is easier to deal with them if they fear you."

"You got yourself a sharp one here your Grace." She says in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh you do not even know, Evangeline."

"What a beautiful name, you have" comments Nicky.

"You are barking up the wrong tree my dear, flattery will get you nowhere."

As if she did not hear the last comment Nicky continues "You would think it belonged to someone as gentle as a flower not as deadly as a wasp."

The whole room is a gasp, every mouth is gaping all except for that of Madame Soleigh.

"Well I see that we have our work cut out for us. This is no weeping willow girls; this one has been fed far too well. I hope you are not responsible for this Vanessa."

Shaking her head Vanessa responds "No that is how she came to us" as she suppresses a giggle.

"She's got the broad shoulders of a butcher and the bottom and thighs of wench who has been stuffing her face with far too many pies."

The room is so quiet you can hear a pin drop. Nicky replies "Well there's a pot calling a kettle black."

As the words leave her mouth she turns to look at Evangeline face to face and they both burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh I like this one Vanessa she's got spirit. She reminds me of you in your younger spunkier days."

"I thought you might, now let's get to work, there is not time to waste. Do you think you will be able to provide us with what we need in time for the first ball?"  
"She has a quite admirable figure that tiny waist will sure drive them mad, and as I said before her bum I quite pronounced, she will not need artificial padding so that will cut our time in half."

"Well I am glad it is good for something."Nicky says winking at Josephine who is suppressing a giggle.

"I have a few drawings that I prepared, but looking at her now I do believe we will have to make some alterations to my original designs."

"You see my dear" says Evangeline to Nicky "each of my pieces is unique, not one girls needs to fret that another will be wearing the same gown."

"Marie bring over the sketch book."

"Come here my dear let us see what we can do." She calls to Nicky.

Nicky, Vanessa as well as Josephine walk over to the drawings.

"These are beautiful, my goodness you are extremely talented I had no idea". Picking up a scarlet number Nicky marvels at the detail of the drawing.

"I love the caped sheer sleeves; the folds and pleating are gorgeous. Pointing to the swatches attached to the page he asks are these the material samples?"

"Yes what do you think?"

"Simply divine. I love it. Though if I may I have a few suggestions."

"Well what do you have in mind?"

"Instead of the capped sleeves why not make it a corset with valance selves made of the same sheer material; I am going to guess silk. And then there can be a sash of the same material draped along the back of the dress right below the shoulder blades."

"Ah yes that is an interesting concept. Hmm….I like it, it is very different. Have you ever done this before? You have a good eye."

"Thank you."

"I like this crimson one as well as the green one it brings out my eyes do you agree?"

"Yes I concur, and I think that the capped sleeves would look much better on this one. The hem should be slightly elongated as you are much taller than I thought you would be. I have the measurements for the day dresses if you allow me to I will gladly pick the material as well as the colors for them."

"Well after seeing how talented you are I think I can with full confidence allow you to pick what you think is best. But if I may be so bold as to request a color?"

"But of course, please."

"I would like a purple and or violet dress. Please no pink or orange, those are the only colors that I cannot stand to wear."

"Thank you that is good for me to know. Well I think that is all for today. When I have everything ready for your fitting I will call on you again. It has been a pleasure my dear I will see you soon."

"Likewise, I look forward to seeing your sketches come to life."

As the fitting draws to a close Josephine reminds Nicolette of her promise.

"Yes my dear we will go for the walk shortly, I am famished first I would like to breakfast and then don one of the gorgeous creations Madame Soleigh brought for me. Then when we walk Madame Soleigh out, we will continue on to the meadow."

"Please call me Evangeline, you have earned it. Just do not do so in front of others whom I service I don't want them to get any crazy ideas."

"Yes Madame!" Nicky playfully salutes the seamstress. "May I please have my dress?"

"I will see if they have finished with the alterations." She says to Nicolette turning to her staff she walks over to see the progress of their work. After a few minutes she returns dress in hand.

"Now let us see how it fits." She lets Nicolette step into the gown and as she buttons and hooks up the back. She exclaims "Simply perfection, if I say so myself!."

Turning to the mirror Nicolette is stunned and rendered speechless.

"_I always knew that I was meant to wear such dresses, I was so born in the wrong era."_

Blushing she says "Madame you have simply outdone yourself. After seeing this I cannot wait to see what is in store for me in the near future." She turns and hugs the proud seamstress. The strangely tender moment is broken as Josephine tugs on Nicky's dress "May we go NOW?"

"Did your mother not teach you that patience is a virtue? Greatness cannot be rushed!" exclaims Evangeline.

"Oh she is just excited that we will be spending the day outdoors. I promised her a story and she is eager to hear it."

"Hmm… well none the less she should be mindful when adults are conversing."

"My apologies Madame for my outburst." says Josephine with a curtsy.

"It is all right my child I remember what it was like to be your age." replies Madame Soleigh.

"Why don't you go and fetch me a bit of bread and cheese and a piece of fruit and we will be off. I will not make you wait while I eat."

"I will wait for you by the stables."

"I will meet you there shortly Josephine."

As Madame Soleigh's assistants pack up the materials Vanessa, Nicky and Evangeline are discussing final decisions and arrangements for the next visit.

"Goodbye I hope to see you soon Nicolette."

"Goodbye it was a pleasure to work with you."

As the last of the chests are loaded on the coach the horses are spurred forward.

"Vanessa, I am off for my walk with Josephine, we will not be gone for too long."

"Not to worry dinner will not be for a while; we are delaying it for a bit so that we would be able to dine with Tristan. He is due back from his Grandmothers shortly."

"Oh that is right, I cannot wait to meet him properly, I fear that we did not get off on the best foot the last time we met. No pun intended there."

"He is excited to meet you."

"Well the feeling is mutual."

"Off you go then do not keep poor Josephine waiting she is not a very patient child.

Walking out the front door Nicky realizes that she has never ventured outside. She hopes that she will be able to find the stables. _"Well the smells should be able to guide me"_ she thinks to herself. Turning around yet another bend she sees the back of the house with its massive terrace. _"Exquisite like something out of a fairytale"_ she thinks to herself. As she crosses the beautifully manicured lawn she sees or rather smells the stables. Though the smell is becoming rather pungent it is being masque quite well by the massive garden of roses. Nicky stops and smells the roses, the colors are simply gorgeous, they smell so fresh each with a unique bouquet which tantalizes the senses. Oh it is so nice to finally smell a rose. Walking over to a particularly frail looking rose, she is drawn in by a rather familiar scent. Closing her eyes she recalls the last time she actually smelled such perfection. _"It's my rose! The one which bloomed under my bedroom window in Croatia.. oh it has been too long."_ She kneels beside it and immerses herself in its delicate white blooms. A smile spreads on her lips and she is transported to her childhood. _"It was my responsibility to tend to the roses. My mother loved roses, our house was surrounded by them. I had two favorites the white one I called Chantilly Lace because of how delicate it was. You could never pick the blooms to bring indoors they would just fall apart at first cut. And then there was the red rose I called Blood Velvet what a gorgeous color it was. The dark blood color petals were much hardier and thicker than Chantilly's, when you touched them they felt like velvet, its scent was not nearly as potent, regardless it was so beautiful. There was no one who passed by that would not stop to admire those two beauties."_

A tap on her shoulder brings her back to the present "Josephine!! Oh I forgot" She turns to see the little girl not looking very patient. "Oh I am so sorry I was so drawn in by these booms that I did not realize so much time has passed."

"It is all right I love the rose bed too." Kneeling beside Nicky she continues "I like to come here and pretend that I live in a rose castle. Mother loves roses when she comes across a particular rose she fancies she brings it home to add to our collection. Do you like this one?"

"Yes I do it reminds me of the rose I used to tend to when I was younger. My mother loves roses too. We had many different kinds. Before we left Croatia for the last time I had just planted a cutting for a butter yellow rose and a beautiful violet colored one, I wonder how they are fairing."

Sensing her melancholy Josephine stands and pats Nicky's head "Do not be sad, come lets go and walk I wish for you to tell me the story of the Little Mermaid."

"Yes let us go." Standing she takes the bundle from Josephine and begins to munch on the bread and cheese. Coming to the meadow they sit under the willow tree beside the pond. "Alright so you wish to know the story of the little mermaid well here it goes. Once upon a time in a land beneath the sea, lived a curious and beautiful little mermaid named Ariel. Her hair was a stunning shade of red and she had beautiful green eyes just like you. She was the youngest daughter of King Triton ruler of the seven seas; Ariel was quite adventurous and rebellious. Our story starts on the day of the great festival for the Kings birthday. All the mer-people had gathered in the palace to enjoy the day's festivities. Sebastian the crab who was the king's advisor prepared a beautiful concert in honor of the king in which he was to introduce the young mermaid to the masses. Ariel was well known to have a beautiful voice and for the first time that voice was going to be displayed for all to hear…."

As Nicolette goes on with her story she gets rather animated as she acts out the scenes and sings the songs which accompany the story. Josephine is enamored and delighted as Nicolette brings the story to life through her reenactment.

Halfway through the story and Nicolette's rendition of "A Part of your world" they are interrupted by a gallop of a horse. Turning Nicky sees a young man on horseback. As he comes closer she realizes that it must be Tristan.

"It is Tristan Nicolette, he has come to say hello."

Coming to a halt a few yards away Tristan jumps off the horse and ties it to a nearby tree letting it graze.

"Madame" he says bowing to Nicolette, turning to his sister her nods his head "Josephine, mother has sent me to come and fetch you, your presence has been requested."

"But Nicky was in the middle of her story of the Little Mermaid, you always ruin everything!!" she says as she crosses her arms and pouts.

"Do not fret there will be plenty of time for me to finish the story."

Disregarding Josephine's rant he continues. "Miss. Martin I requested that I be the one to come and notify you that we have an unexpected dinner guest. My grandmother has decided to join us for dinner today."

"Oh… Well I guess we had better start heading back." says Nicky looking rather flustered.

"Mother has asked that you do not return immediately she wishes to have some time with the Dowager Duchess herself."

"Thank you Tristan, I am grateful that you came to warn us even though I am sure you are quite weary from your trip."

"It was the least I could do for the woman who saved my life. I wish to formally apologize for my uncouth behavior; I should have never snuck up behind you in such a manner. I do hope that you can forgive me. "

"Oh think nothing of it my dear. I was just grateful that you were not hurt in that fall."

"Well I see that mother and Josephine finally let you out of your gilded prison. Is it safe to assume that you are well."

Laughing Nicky replies "Yes I am thank you for inquiring, though I would not call it a prison."

"No? Well I would if I had to listen to Josephine prattle on, on about the most mundane things. She did not leave your side the whole time that you were unconscious. She drove us all mad with her insistence that she was keeping you company, even though the good doctor tried to explain to her that in your present state you were unaware of your surroundings. Her governess had quite a difficult time prying her away for her studies." He says with a laugh.

"You did hear me did you not Nicky, tell him you did?"

"Well it is scientifically proven that comatose patients sometimes react to outside stimuli, such as music and a familiar voice. Perhaps that is why I feel so comfortable around you now my dear because I remember you keeping me company."

"See I told you so." says Josephine sticking her tongue out at Tristan.

"That is not very lady like behavior Josephine you mustn't do that."

"Oh she is not much of a lady!" exclaims Tristan as he runs away from Josephine just as she is about to give his shins a swift kick.

"Now, now children no fighting, Tristan tell me why has the Duchess decided to accompany you today?"

"Well she thinks that we are all under the weather because my father is still away. So instead of waiting a few more weeks to come and join us for the season she has decided to come with me today."

"Is it safe to say that your mother did not know anything about this."

"Oh I can assure you mother did not know. She is still trying to figure out how to introduce you to polite society she would not welcome such a distraction. Knowing that she would be unhappy about this unexpected turn of events I sent a footman with a message yesterday when I learned of the Dowagers plans, though it appears that he never made it."

Looking at her watch Nicky sees that it is getting late and if they are to make it to dinner on time they had better start walking back.

"It is getting late I think it would be a good time to head back don't you think?"

"Yes I do especially since you do not have horses."

Passing by Tristan's horse Nicky strokes his coat and says wistfully "I have always wanted to learn how to ride a horse."

"I will gladly teach you Miss."

"Please call me Nicky."

Alright Nicky, would you like for me to teach you?"

"Yes I would like that very much; I only have one request I rather not learn how to ride side saddle."

Laughing out loud he continues "Well I think we can accommodate you. My mother is quite insistent on ridding in a man's saddle so do not worry you can too."

Walking back they are quite animated and laughing. Looking out the window of Dowagers bedroom Vanessa sees them and is relieved that Tristan does not harbor any ill feelings towards Nicolette.

"What is so interesting out there Vanessa?" the Dowager duchess inquires as she peers out the window.

"Oh nothing I was just watching the children walking back."

"Is that a new governess with them, she does not look familiar?"

"No that is a friend of mine who has come to stay with us for the season. Miss Nicolette Martin."

"Oh how nice that you have company. Is that why you do not seem as saddened as the last time I saw you? How long have you known Miss Martin?"

"Oh I met her 10 years ago while I was staying with my aunt in Paris. She left for the Americas not too long after our initial meeting, though we stayed in contact through letters and visits here and there. Truth be told it has been ages since I saw her last."

"Well I am surprised that you did not inform me of her visit the last time I was here."

"Her visit was a bit of a surprise to me as well, but a welcome one none the less."

"Josephine adores her and has not left her side. She has been a breath of fresh air to us all and a pleasant distraction from missing Carlyle."

"Hmm… if you say so." Replies the dowager Duchess as she skeptical watches Nicolette and the children cross the great lawn.

"I look forward to meeting her. You really must be careful who you allow to consort with the children, they are quite impressionable at this young age."

"Viviane I do appreciate your concern but I do believe that I know what is best for my children. Nicolette is a quite worldly and she has agreed to share her knowledge with the children. She is a strong independent woman who has been through much in her life and I see her as a wonderful role model for Josephine. Not to mention a great example for Tristan to learn what a real woman is."

"I meant no disrespect Vanessa you are a wonderful mother."

"Thank you, I expect you to treat her kindly, she is my guest and I want her to feel at home."

"I understand and I will do my best to make her feel most welcome. Does Carlyle know about your guest?"

"No he does not, she arrived after my last letter to him, and as he is on his way home now I saw no reason to inform him."

Turning to the door Vanessa continues "I will take my leave now and let you get settled. If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask. Dinner will be served in one hour."

"Thank you, I shall see you then."

Closing the door behind her Vanessa leans against it as she exhales deeply. Walking down the hallway she finds Olivia and instructs her "As soon as Nicolette returns I want to be informed."

"Yes your Grace. Do you wish for me to bring her to your quarters?"

"No I will come to hers. Make sure that the olive gown is pressed properly and I will take care of the jewels. Also take care that the Dowager does not see her until dinner."

"Of course your Grace."

Already deep in thought Vanessa continues to her quarters.

As Nicolette Josephine and Tristan enter the mansion Olivia intercepts them. "Miss Nicolette we must get you ready for dinner. Miss Josephine, Sir Tristan please go to your quarters, your mother has requested that everyone be ready to dine in an hour. Your grandmother is here and we must be punctual."

"We will see you soon Nicolette" says Tristan. Josephine waives as she follows her brother.

"Come Nicky we must hurry there isn't much time. The maids are pressing your gown, you must take a bath and refresh yourself. There is no time to wash your hair, you are lucky it still looks as fresh as the day we washed it. We will have to put it up in a more contemporary style the Dowager will be expecting you to be in the latest fashions."

"Why is she here? Did she found out about me and came to check up on the family?"

"Oh I doubt this visit had anything to do with you Miss."

"Her maid told me that she has been rather concerned that the family has been missing the Duke so she has come to help lift their spirits."

"The Duchess was rather surprised by this visit. She is rather panicked I guess she is worried how the Dowager Duchess will take to you under the circumstances."

"Why do you say that, is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh no madam, but if I may be frank."

Nodding her head Nicky says "Please."

"It is quite evident that you and the Douches have not been friends for long. The Duchess is a good woman one willing to help anyone. I believe that Kristine sees that and is angered that you are receiving such treatment. I see that there is more to this than just the kindness of her Grace. There is something about you which just draws people in. You are quite different from any woman that I have ever met blue blooded or not. I believe that the Duchess sees that, is drawn to it and wishes to help you because she knows that you are a good person in need of a friend. You could not have found a better ally or a friendlier family. Whatever it is that you are doing here Miss Nicolette I beseech you please do not hurt them."

Turning to Olivia Nicky places her hands on the young womans shoulders, looks her in the eye and says "Olivia I have no intention of hurting anyone especially not any member of this family. I have seen their kindness and the generosity of not just her Grace but everyone here. You are very perceptive to notice that I am very different from the women here, I am far more different than you can imagine. One day I hope that I can trust you enough to be able to confide in you, for now I need you to believe me and trust her Graces instincts. Can you do that for me? Can you trust your instincts and believe in what your heart is telling you?"

"Nicky, I do believe you if I did not I would not have been so taken by you. I trust you and will defend you and assist you with whatever I can whenever I can. Her Grace has never been wrong, therefore, I have no reason to doubt your intentions. Now let us get you ready the Dowager Douches does not tolerate tardiness. We must be on our best behavior; she will scrutinize your every action as well as reaction. She is an extremely gracious woman though when it comes to her family she an admirable opponent and will protect them like a tigress."

"Well I am glad that I am in company of such strong women who have such spirit. I hope that she finds me suitable to befriend Vanessa."

"Oh I am sure that she will, if you were able to charm Madame Soleigh I am sure that you will have no problems with the Dowager."

Walking into her quarters Nicolette is taking off all the garments and she enters the warm bath which has been prepared and waiting for her.

Getting out of the tub her hair is brushed out and dried, styled in an interesting style that she would never think fitting of this era. As Olivia is putting the finishing touches on her quaff there is a knock at the door.

"You may enter" says Nicolette.

Opening the door Vanessa enters looking rather worried. "Hello my dear, how are you?"

"Considering all the surprises that we have had I would say I am well. Whatever brought on this visit?"

"I can only conclude that she was worried about the children and so she came to cheer us up."

Handing a bundle to Olivia she says "strategically place these in her hair and let us hope that the dowager does not recognize these as my jewels."

"Oh my goodness Vanessa they are beautiful are those diamonds and peridot?"

"Yes they are good eye; most people would never guess peridot."

"I cannot accept those they are too expensive."

"Do not worry my dear you will have some of your own shortly." Turning to Olivia she asks "is the dress pressed properly?"

"Yes madam it is hanging in the boudoir."

"Excellent let us see how it fits, Olivia would you please go and fetch it, I will finish twining the jewels in her hair."

Olivia brings the dress and skillfully buttons it up as Nicolette is mesmerized by her own reflection.

"I do not think that I will ever believe that it is me staring back from the mirror. Let us go before I get too full of myself." She laughs out loud and the two of them join her.

"The children are already downstairs entertaining their grandmother. She is highly interested in who you are, if we do not stray from the story that we agreed upon I do believe that she will not suspect anything is amiss." Wrapping Nicolette in a tight hug she whispers "Good luck my friend, this first test has come much sooner than we anticipated, none the less we must be strong."

"Olivia if you will" she nods to the door and Olivia rushes to open the French doors.

Ceremoniously they both walk out side by side and descend the staircase. Taking one last look at each other they share a sympathetic nervous smiles. Vanessa gives Nicky's hand one last encouraging squeeze and signals the footman to open the doors.

Vanessa walks in first with Nicky a pace behind her; walking up to Viviane she begins her introduction. "Your Grace it is my great pleasure to introduce you to my very dear friend Miss Nicolette Martin. Nicolette this is the Dowager Duchess of Crescentferd Viviane Wakefield."

Nicolette curtsies as deeply as she can without losing her balance. "Your Grace it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine my dear, I simply had to come and meet the woman of whom my grandchildren sing such high praises."

"I am truly humbled by their acclaim."

"They seem to have taken to you so quickly. You have been here such a short time a week if my understanding is correct."

"Yes though I feel as is had known them all their lives. Vanessa would write to me about them. I just had to come and meet them."

"Were you at the wedding? I do not recall seeing you there."

"No I was not. By the time the invitation had reached me in the Americas it was only a week before the wedding, not enough time for me to come."

"Oh so you were in the Americas at the time? Pray tell what city?"

"New York"

"Ah yes I have heard of it. Though I have never had a chance to visit the New World myself I heard it is lovely is it not?"

"Yes it is but not as lovely as it is here. They call New York the city that never sleeps and that much is true.

"So you are a Yank then?"

"No I am not; my family originally came from a small country in the Mediterrian, more specifically Croatia. We moved to the Americas a week after I had met Vanessa. Our ship was departing from Paris so we came a few days early so that we could see the city as well as do some shopping. That is how I met Vanessa we just happen to be in the same ladies shop admiring the same hat. From that moment on we were inseparable and since then have kept in contact through letters."

Turning to Vanessa the douches inquires "Why have you never spoken of you friend?"

"Had I not your Grace? I must have mentioned her, perhaps in passing conversation."

"Hmm… Perhaps."

Turning back to Nicky she continues "Vanessa was unaware of your visit or so she tells me."

Yes my visit was a surprise even to me. After I returned to Europe I very much wanted to come for a visit we spoke of it often in out letters but unfortunately my circumstances did not allow."

Her curiosity peaking at this sudden twist in the story she asks "What circumstances my dear?"

Looking at the children Nicky responds "I do believe that story is better suited for mature ears."

Before the children are aware of the change in her tone Nicky remembers "Josephine I have yet to finish the story of the Little Mermaid."

"That I believe is a much better story for this evening."

"What story is that my dear?"asks the Dowager Duchess.

"Josephine would you like to do the honors?"asks Nicky.

"Oh yes, all right every one, this is what has happened in the story thus far…." Josephine proceeds to bring everyone to speed. She is very through she even attempts to sing the songs. Nicky laughs to herself at the sheer determination of the girl and assists her by singing along.

That which should have only taken a half an hour turns into a 2 hour retelling of the story. Just as Nicky and Josephine come to the end of 'A Part of your World' part I Vanessa realizes that it is quite past the children's bed time. Clapping she rises from her seat "That was wonderful oh I cannot wait to hear the rest tomorrow."

"Tomorrow oh no Mum we have finally gotten to the good past." She says turning to look at Nicky.

"Yes it is the good part but by the looks of it, but the finally will just have to wait till morrow."

"You promise?"

"Yes I do my dear."

"All right then" taking her brother by the hand Tristan and Josephine give everyone a good night kiss and take their leave.

"They are such wonderful children, you really have raised them well" says Nicky.

"I agree" says the Duchess.

"Now that the children have gone will you please explain your earlier statement?"

"Yes of course!" Nicky begins her tale weaving it like a spider weaves its web, drawing in its pray until it is too late to turn back.

The Dowager listens intently hanging on to Nicky's every word. She smiles, frowns, gasps and practically cheers in all the right places. Knowing that the Dowager is buying their story Nicky winks to Vanessa and they both smile knowing they have won one more person over to their side.

"My goodness you have been through quite an ordeal, oh you poor dear" the Dowager takes Nicky into her embrace squeezing her tight.

"Do not worry we will help you" turning to Vanessa she says "Wont we?"

"Of course I have already told her that we will use all resources available to us to help her."

"I concur."

All three ladies make their way up the stairs to get ready for bed. As they pass Nicky's room she bids them goodnight. Continuing down the corridor the Duchess inquires "Well Vanessa if you are going to have her over for the season do you not think she would need an escort. We dare not have her be a laughing stock of London."

"Of course not!!" Vanessa says.

"Who have you asked?"Turning to Vanessa she stops and looks her in the eye. Vanessa turns her gaze to the floor. The dowager exclaims in hushed tones "Vanessa please tell me that you asked someone."

Returning her gaze to meet the Dowagers Vanessa responds with a pleading look "We were so busy trying to update her wardrobe and all her essentials, I forgot about an escort." Says Vanessa biting her lip.

At the realization of such an embarrassment befalling the poor girl the Dowager begins to pace the hallway. With one hand on her hip as the other grazes her forehead she asks "Do you know anyone who we could use on such a short notice?"

Answering her own question the Dowager continues "Well there is Steven but you know how fickle he has been about escorting anyone; he has become quite bored by the whole process. I do fear for him I do not know what he is searching for." The Dowager continues staring off into the distance continuing her monologue.

"I wish to see him happy but I do not know how to help him, he has gone through almost every eligible maiden in London." Still thinking about it internally she waives her hand as if to swat away the dreary thoughts. She turns towards Vanessa and smiles cheerfully thought it never quite reaches her eyes.

Vanessa quips "I could always ask Nicky, I am sure he would be willing to assist us."

"Oh what a splendid idea, he is still a bachelor moreover he is one of the most sought after bachelors in all of Europe, if my memory serves me right. They world make a perfect match do you not think so Vanessa?"

Vanessa replies "Yes" though with not as much emphasis as the Dowager would like.

"You must summon him at once" reaching over she takes a piece of letterhead and quill placing them in her lap she continues to encourage her "you must write to him."

Vanessa sits herself at the drawing desk to compose her letter to Nicholas.

**Dear Nicholas,**

**I hope that this letter finds you in good health and spirits. We are well and anxiously waiting Carlyle's return. My dear friend through a sudden turn**

**of events I desperately am in need of your assistance, with a rather delicate **

**matter, one I rather not discuss in this letter. In lieu of this I had hoped that you could join us early for the season. Hopefully your schedule permits, if your answer is yes do not bother to send a response just come and give me the good news yourself.**

**Your ever faithful friend in dire need of your assistance,**

**Vanessa**

"Make sure to send this to multiple locations in case he has already come to London."

"I doubt that Nicky would come without paying us a visit" retorts Vanessa.

"Call for a messenger we shall get this out tonight." Rising from her chair Vanessa rings the bell summoning a footman.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_D,_

_As each day passes by I am more and more intrigued by these people and their lifestyle. It is beautiful how care free and simple their lives are. Yes I am aware that it is because they are well off but none the less with so much less to learn there is so much more time to enjoy life. _

_The air is so crisp and clean and everything is visually stunning. Yesterday I went out deep into the wood beyond the meadow and I was shocked how well preserved it was. The animals did not fear me as you would think that they would. A gorgeous bird landed by me and I stood still just watching it and it watched me too. At that moment I burst into tears, I frightened it and naturally it flew away. I felt so lonely in that instant, though I am rarely alone I feel empty and so lost. I put on a front for all but I feel myself disappearing, it really scares me. _

_I think that Vanessa sees something is amiss because she keeps me so busy that half the time I don't have time to wallow in my own sorrow. Which when I think about it is good, but it's the moments like this that I fear, when all is still and quiet I have a feeling I can just dissipate , leave as quick as I came. _

_Yesterday I met a few more members of the family. It was quite nerve wrecking as I did not expect to be meeting them, especially not so soon. Tristan is a sweetheart, he is quite tall for his age and at the awkward brink between boyhood and adolescence. I thought he was at least a teenager so when Vanessa told me he is only ten I was shocked. He doesn't have his mothers coloring he has jet black hair which has a tint of blue in the sun; his eyes are a steel blue gray which are perfectly off set by his pale complexion. He must take after his father who I have yet to meet. _

_With him came his grandmother the Dowager Duchess, a very intimidating woman who exudes strength and frailty what a paradox. Her hair is a silver white and she has the same eyes as Tristan. She is the first person to hear my story other than Vanessa regardless accepted me as warmly as everyone else. So I do believe it went well. In any case I need the practice as Vanessa is adamant that I have the ultimate experience while I am here. This apparently entails me being introduced to all of her friends and their closely knit society as a whole. I have no idea what that involves but apparently it means dressing to the nine's and hob knobbing with the crème de la crème of London society. All I can say is Lord give me patience and strength to get through it with dignity. _

Waking early Nicky is determined to get an early start in her research '_unfortunately yesterday was a bust'_ she thinks to herself. '_Here we are again as a new day unfolds before me and I am determined to get to work. I know much is to be done I am anxious and nervous at what I will find when I find myself facing that which I nothing about.'_

"I need to do this without so many distractions." She says as her stomach growls "I guess I will have to make a stop in the kitchens and fetch myself some breakfast. I hope Olivia is there I want someone to know my whereabouts in case I am needed."

She dresses herself in a simple gown, brushes her hair into a low ponytail and descends down the servant's stairs. Olivia is nowhere in sight she decides she cannot wait for her any longer. The longer she stays the greater the chance of someone seeing her and delaying her in her mission for yet another day.

Sneaking out through the servants door located in the back of the kitchens, she hikes up her skirts and breaks into a swift run; in hopes of quickly putting some distance between herself and the house. Her lungs struggle for air, her heart is pumping erratically she slows and decides to walk the rest of the way. '_It is a shame to run through such a beautiful place' _she thinks to herself. Wanting not to get distracted again she is focused on reaching her goal, the cherry tree. The closer she gets to the tree she does notice a change in pressure.

Walking around it very slowly she is listening for the buzzing noise "there, there it is" she slows down to a crawl trying to pinpoint the exact place where the frequency is the strongest. Finding it she sits on the ground and puts her head against the tree. She notices the vibrations seem to stem from the tree itself. Rising to her knees she notes something rather unusual, there are no bugs; birds or any life forms around the tree or in the tree itself. "How strange it is as I then they sense something is amiss."

She touches the tree poking and prodding. The hairs on her arm start to stand as her arm gets closer to a large hole in the base of the tree. There is an energy a static energy emitting from it. She peeks in but it is so dark she can barely see anything; it is as if light is swallowed up by it almost like a miniature black hole. Scared to experiment with her own appendages she searches the ground she finds a few pebbles grabs them and begins to toss into them in to the hole. Listening for the sound of them landing and the base of the tree, she is intrigued when they do not. _'Well that is certainly interesting' _she thinks to herself.

"_Do black holes absorb sound as well?" _Frustrated by her own lack of knowledge she hopes that someone came up with an inkling of the theory before Karl Schwarzchild. _"If not I will have to plant the seed in some scientists head. Perhaps Vanessa will have some acquaintances in the scientific community."_

Seeing that it is almost noon she knows the family will be searching for her she decides to make her way back, but not before she tests again her theory of sound. Gathering her courage she steps up to the gap. As she approaches it she senses the change in pressure, sounds seem to diminish, in her ears there is a buzzing and a general feeling of a static energy is around her. The air crackles with it, with her head almost in the hole she yells into it as soon as sound escapes her lips it fades, swallowed up by the nothingness.

"Well it is a beginning" she says as she turns toward the house and starts her trip back.

Reaching the house she hears the children playing in the library, as she goes to enter the room she hears Olivia calling her.

"Miss, Miss the Dowager and Her Grace are in the sun room having their brunch and have requested that you join them. Have you broken your fast?"

"No, no I have not and I am famished. Would you be so kind at to bring me a bit of something."

"Your usual Miss some fruit, cheese and a scone, we made blue berry ones."

"That would be splendid. Were they looking for me?"

"Yes but I had told them that you went for an early walk. I saw you run out this morning."

Nicky says "I looked for you in the kitchens, but there was no one there. I do not know where your quarters are, nor do I know your schedule so I could not tell you where I was going. I thought to wait for you but I did not want anyone to dissuade me from venturing out. If someone found me they always manage to distract me from what I know I must do."

A bell rings and Vanessa's head peaks out of the sun room "Olivia has Nicky returned yet? Oh there you are come in my dear." Vanessa disappears back into the room and Nicky walks in after her.

"Good day everyone" says Nicky curtsying before both duchesses. Waiving her hand at Nicky the Dowager duchess says "Oh there is no need for that, only for formalities. Up, up… Go on and sit." Nicky rises and walks to the lounger by Vanessa.

"How did you sleep?"inquires the Dowager. "How are your rooms I do hope that they are adequate."

"Yes of course they are. Why do you ask?"

"Well you seem to be getting up quite early in the morn my dear; you will need to be getting plenty of beauty sleep. Soon the season will begin and sleep will not be so plentiful.

"Oh I did not realize."

"Well now you know, so stock up my dear you will surely be needing it."

Nodding her head Nicky thinks to herself _'Well that will surely put a damper on my plans.'_

"I have splendid news Nicky I got word that Madame Soleigh will be coming tomorrow to deliver your first gown. Thankfully she finished it with plenty of time for any alterations before the season opening gala."

"Oh well that is wonderful. I cannot wait to see what she has in store for me" she says with as much enthusiasm as she can muster at the bomb that Vanessa just dropped on her. "Pray tell when is this gala?"

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_D,_

_As each day passes by I am more and more intrigued by these people and their lifestyle. It is beautiful how care free and simple their lives are. Yes I am aware that it is because they are well off but none the less with not as much to learn there is much more time to enjoy life. All those technological advances which are designed to make our lives "simpler" in the end make everything that much more complicated. _

_The air here is crisp and clean and everything is visually stunning. Yesterday I went out deep into the wood beyond the meadow and I was shocked at how well preserved it was. Naturally I expected garbage to litter the ground and be strewn in the underbrush, so you can imagine my shock when I saw no such thing. It was an eye opener at what we (in the present) should behave like, unfortunately all that "progress" has caused us to digress in our respect for nature. _

_The wildlife is rather friendly, they did not fear me as you would think that they would. A gorgeous bird landed by me and I stood still just watching it and it watched me too. At that moment I burst into tears (why I don't know), I frightened it and naturally it flew away. I felt so lonely in that instant, though I am rarely alone I often feel empty and so lost. I put on a front for all, but I feel myself disappearing and it really scares me. _

_I think that Vanessa senses something is amiss because she keeps me so busy, that I don't have time to wallow in my own sorrow. Which when I think about it is good, but it's moments like this that I fear, when all is still and quiet I have a feeling I can just dissipate, leave as quick as I came. _

_Yesterday I met a few more members of the family. It was quite nerve wrecking as I did not expect to be meeting them so soon. Tristan is a sweetheart, he is quite tall for his age and at the awkward brink between boyhood and adolescence. I thought he was at least a teenager, when Vanessa told me he is only ten I was shocked. He doesn't have his mothers coloring he's jet black hair has a tint of blue in the sun and his eyes are a steel blue gray which are perfectly off set by his pale complexion. He must take after his father who I have yet to meet. _

_With him came his grandmother the Dowager Duchess, a very intimidating woman who exudes strength and frailty, what a paradox. Her hair is a silver white and she has the same eyes as Tristan. She is the first person to hear the "story" Vanessa and I concocted and she has accepted me as warmly as everyone else. So I do believe it went well. In any case I need the practice as Vanessa is adamant that I have the ultimate experience while I am here. This apparently entails me being introduced to all of her friends and their closely knit society as a whole. I have no idea what that involves but apparently it means dressing to the nine's and hob knobbing with the crème de la crème of London society. All I can say is Lord give me patience and strength to get through it with dignity. _

Waking Nicky is determined to get an early start in her research 'unfortunately yesterday was a bust' she thinks to herself. 'Here we are again as a new day unfolds before me and I am determined to get to work. I know much needs to be done, I am anxious and nervous at what I will find when I am facing that which I nothing about.'

"I need to do this without so many distractions." She says as her stomach growls "I guess I will have to make a stop in the kitchens and fetch myself some breakfast. I hope Olivia is there I want someone to know my whereabouts in case I am needed."

She dresses herself in a simple gown, brushes her hair into a low ponytail and descends down the servant's stairs. Olivia is nowhere in sight she decides she cannot wait for her any longer. The longer she stays the greater the chance of someone seeing her and delaying her mission for yet another day.

Sneaking out through the servants' door located in the back of the kitchen Nicky hikes up her skirts and breaks into a swift run; in hopes of quickly putting some distance between herself and the house. Her lungs struggle for air, as her heart pumps erratically she slows and decides to walk the rest of the way. 'It is a shame to run through such a beautiful place' she thinks to herself. Wanting not to get distracted again she is focused on reaching her goal, the cherry tree.

The closer she gets to the tree she notices a change in pressure. Walking around it very slowly she is listening for the buzzing noise "there, there it is" she slows down to a crawl trying to pinpoint the exact place where the frequency is strongest. Finding it she places her palms against the tree. She notices the vibrations seem to stem from the tree itself. Furthermore, she notes there is something rather unusual, there are no bugs, birds or any life forms around the tree or in the tree itself. "How strange, it is as if they sense something is amiss."

She touches the tree poking and prodding. The hairs on her arm start to stand as her arm gets closer to a large hole in the base of the tree. There is an energy a static energy emitting from it. She peeks in but it is so dark she can barely see anything; it is as if light is swallowed up by it, almost like a miniature black hole. Scared to experiment with her own appendages she searches the ground for something to use. She finds a few pebbles grabs them and begins to toss into them into the hole. Listening for the sound of them landing at the base of the tree, she is intrigued when they do not.

'Well that is certainly interesting. Do black holes absorb sound as well? But it can't be a black hole if I came through it. It must be a portal or a worm hole; the rocks must be traveling back to 2009, or somewhere.'

Frustrated by her own lack of knowledge she hopes that someone came up with an inkling of the theory before Karl Schwarzchild. 'If not I will have to plant the seed in some scientists head. Perhaps Vanessa will have some acquaintances in the scientific community.'

Seeing that it is almost noon she knows the family will be searching for her she decides to make her way back, but not before she tests again her theory of sound. Gathering her courage she steps up to the gap. As she approaches it she senses the change in pressure, sounds seem to diminish, in her ears there is a buzzing and a general feeling of a static energy is around her. The air crackles with it, with her head almost in the hole she yells into it as soon as sound escapes her lips it fades, swallowed up by the nothingness.

"Well it is a beginning" she says as she turns toward the house and starts her trip back.

Reaching the house she hears the children playing in the library, as she turns to enter the room she hears Olivia calling her.

"Miss, Miss the Dowager and Her Grace are in the sun room having their brunch and have requested that you join them. Have you broken your fast?"

"No, no I have not and I am famished. Would you be so kind to bring me a bit of something."

"Your usual Miss some fruit, cheese and a scone, we made blue berry ones?"

"That would be splendid. Were they looking for me?"

"Yes but I had told them that you had gone for an early walk. I saw you run out this morning."

"I looked for you in the kitchens, but there was no one there. I do not know where your quarters are, nor do I know your schedule, so I could not find you in order to tell you where I was going. I thought to wait for you but I did not want anyone to dissuade me from venturing out. If someone found me they would most likely manage to distract me."

A bell rings and Vanessa's head peaks out of the sun room "Olivia has Nicky returned yet? Oh there you are come in my dear." Vanessa disappears back into the room and Nicky walks in after her.

"Good day everyone" says Nicky curtsying before both duchesses.

Waiving her hand at Nicky the Dowager says "Oh there is no need for that, only formalities. Up, up… Go on and sit." Nicky rises and walks to the lounger by Vanessa.

"How did you sleep?"Inquires the Dowager. "How are your rooms? I do hope that they are adequate."

"Yes of course they are. Why do you ask?"

"Well you seem to be getting up quite early in the morn my dear; you will need to be getting plenty of beauty sleep. Soon the season will be upon you and sleep will not be so plentiful.

"Oh I did not realize."

"Well now you know, so stock up my dear you will surely be in need of it."

Nodding her head Nicky thinks to herself 'Well that will definitely put a damper on my plans.'

"I have splendid news Nicky, I received word that Madame Soleigh will be paying us a visit the day after morrow to deliver your first gown. Thankfully she finished it with plenty of time for any alterations before the season opening gala."

"Oh well that is wonderful. I cannot wait to see what she has in store for me" she says with as much enthusiasm as she can muster at the bomb that Vanessa just dropped on her. "Pray tell when is this gala?"

"In a fortnight my dear. This leaves us plenty of time for you to get ready."

"Oh yes, I was scared that you were going to say much sooner."

"Do not think it is a long time Nicolette, it will come sooner than you think. There is much to do before you are ready. Thankfully we took care of most of the worry some issues. Now if we could just get an answer from Monsieur Devereux." the Dowager adds.

"Viviane!!!" Vanessa says in a stern tone through her clenched teeth giving the Dowager a look that would silence anyone but the Dowager apparently.

Realizing the slip of her tongue Dowager continues "Well she should know."

"Should know what?"

Vanessa squirms uncomfortably. "Well you cannot go alone my dear, we have been trying to get you an escort. I have the perfect person, a friend of mine Nicki I have known him for ages, actually almost as long as I have known you. His sister wanted him to be my escort when I had my coming out. He is dashing and charming and quite single." She says with a wink.

Jumping in the Dowagers quips "He is one of the most sought after bachelors in all of Europe."

Rolling her eyes Vanessa continues "I have asked him to come early for the season so that you may be acquainted with him prior to the gala, but I have yet to hear from him."

"Well my dear it has only been a few hours. I have full confidence he will come running at your beckon. You see my dear he quite fancied Vanessa, before she was married to Declyn. He gave my son quite a run for his money. I do not think that he ever really got over losing her."

Blushing Vanessa retorts shyly "Really Viviane, the stories you come up with."

Sensing there is more to the story Nicky asks "so what happened?"

"Oh nothing." Says Vanessa waiving her hand signaling the insignificance of the situation.

"Nothing, Oh no my dear, you see Nicolette she broke his poor heart when she choose Decklyn. Anyone who saw Declyn and Vanessa together would have known they were meant to be. Except poor Nicholas, he desperately held out hope until her wedding when she finally said I do."

"Aww… I do feel for him then."

"Oh no need for pity my dear, Nicki is like a cat he always falls on his feet. I'm sure he found comfort and solace in someone's arms that night and thereafter." adds Vanessa with a giggle.

Shocked that they just branded him a womanizer with their tales of his exploits Nicky asks "Is it proper for me to be seen with such a man if the tales of his pilandering ways are so well known?"

Vanessa shakes her head "It is different here my dear. Though he has been seen with his share of women, he has been a gentleman to all. He has followed society's etiquette in such matters therefore, he is still found to be a perfect gentleman and hence still hunted as a match."

"Well I guess we shall see."

"Hmm…. Yes." says the Dowager deep in thought.

"I was hoping to spend some time with the children but I am quite tired. I do believe I will go and take a nap before supper, perhaps those early mornings are finally catching up with me."

"Of course my dear off you go and if you are not up in time for dinner do not worry we will not wake you."

"Oh please do, if I sleep too long I will not be able to get a proper rest tonight."

"As you wish my dear." replies the Dowager.

Nicky exits the room and walks up the grand staircase to her chamber getting more tired by the second. As she reaches her room she closes the door and draws the curtains. She sits on the bed to remove her shoes as she does she collapses upon the cloud of pillows and slips into a deep slumber.

"Momma I want to see if Nicky is awake, may I go and fetch her?"

"All right, but if she is not well enough to come down do not be too insistent."

"I won't be." she says running up the stairs as fast as her little feet can carry her.

Quietly she knocks, there is no response, so she quietly opens the door and sticks her head in. The room is pitch black and she hears Nicky's deep breathing.

"Nicky, Nicky are you awake?"

There is no answer so she climbs into bed next to her. The movement does not even faze the sleeping beauty. So Josephine calls out her name, as she gently shakes her shoulder.

"Nicky, Nicky it is time for supper, wont you come down we miss you."

Nicolette is slightly jarred from her deep slumber. "Josephine is that you? Oh I did not realize how tired I really was."

Sitting up she gathers the little girl to her side for a big hug.

"How have you been today?"

"Good, I missed you. I was forced to play with Tristan since you did not come for our lessons."

"I am so sorry, I promise tomorrow we will start fresh and Tristan can join us if he wishes."

Scrunching her face at thought of having to share she retorts "Must he?"

"Well love who you will practice with if not with Tristan. Just think of it this way it can be your secret language which no one else can understand."

"Well if you put it that way, I guess he can. Mother said that I should come and wake you. We are about to dine. You must be famished, Olivia said that you never broke your fast this morning."

"Oh my goodness I forgot, I was so tired I lost all feeling of hunger. Well let us go, we do not wish to keep them waiting." Taking Josephine by the hand they both jump off the bed. Josephine pulls at the curtains letting the afternoon light in. Passing by the mirror Nicky fusses with her hair until she finally gives up and simply brushes it out and twists it into a tight bun.

Hand in hand they run down the stairs giggling, they simultaneously enter the dining room and take their places.

"It appears that the nap did you much good Nicolette." Says the Dowager.

"Yes it seems that it did. I just hope I can still get a good night's rest tonight."

"I am sure you will. We have been keeping you rather busy since you have come to us. Your trip was rather arduous and perhaps your lack of rest has finaly caught up with you."

"It is possible."

The serving staff enters the room and they begin serving all of the fine dishes. Everyone participates in the conversation. The atmosphere is light and the evening passes quickly. After two glasses of wine Nicolette is ready for bed yet again.

Out of the corner of her eye Vanessa sees her slowly dozing off. Noticing this Vanessa decides to bring the evening to a close.

She announces "I do think it is time for all of us to retire for the night, tomorrow will be a long day."

Relieved Nicky stands up and wishes everyone a good night and excuses herself.

"Poor child she looks worse for wear, that nap did very little for her, she seems more tired now than she was this afternoon." says the Dowager in a concerned tone.

Vanessa laughs "well I think the wine helped as well. She told me that of all the spirits wine makes her the sleepiest."

"Ahh yes she did have two glasses did she not. Well for her sake lets pray it is just that, there is no time for her to fall ill with the season just around the bend."

"I will call on Dr. Whittleton to come and check on her just to be sure."

"Excellent idea which can wait till morrow. Goodnight my loves I shall see you all tomorrow bright and early." With gentle kisses to all the dowager takes her leave.

As soft light filters through the slit in the curtain Nicky stirs.

"Mmmmmmmmm…………. Now that is what I call a good night's rest."

She slides out of bed and looks at her watch, 'excellent I have time for a bath before breakfast.'

While she is lounging in the lovely that is the warm bath Olivia readied for her she is contemplating whether or not to ask, but her curiosity gets the better of her "Livy have you ever met Monsieur Devereux?"

"Oh yes I have, he is devastatingly handsome he comes for a visit whenever he is in London. All the maids make some excuse to cross his path. Not only is he dashing but he is kind and very sweet. You should see him with the children, it is as if they were his own. Truth be told from what I have heard he wishes they were."

Clasping her hand over her mouth she mumbles "I should not have said that. I do apologize for overstepping my bounds."

Laughing out loud Nicky says "oh do not worry Livy, the Dowager said much worse last night."

"Is the Earl coming for a visit?"

"Better, Vanessa has gotten her sights on him escorting me to the gala."

"Oh you are so lucky Miss; they will all be green with envy. How I wish I could be there to see it all."

"Well I do believe you will have a front row seat to all the shenanigans Vanessa has planned."

Donning a freshly pressed gown Nicky readies herself and leaves the room to join the others for breakfast.

Nicky enters the room and sees everyone one is busy chattering away that they do not notice her walking in. As she is about to greet everyone she notes that there is a sixth place setting, looking to the end of the room she sees a man talking to Vanessa. 'Could that be Declyn? Oh he looks much too old, and looks nothing like Tristan. He more fitting to be the Dowagers husband than Vanessa's. Oh God I hope he isn't Mr. Devereux!!'

"Nicky!!!" yells out Josephine as she lunges herself at Nicky. This brings everyone's attentions to her and she blushes.

The gentleman begins to walk towards her and retorts to Vanessa "Well at least she has gotten her color back; you have been quite successful at rehabilitating our patient."

Walking up to her the stranger bows, extends his hand and says "Miss. Martin it is good to see you out of bed and about."

Unsure of what her response should be she says "Thank you Sir…?"

"Oh where are my manners, I am Dr. Nathaniel Whittleton it is a pleasure."

"Thank you Doctor. Thank you for taking such good care of me in my hour of need."

"It was no trouble my dear, I am always at the family's disposal and now at yours as well. I have to apologize to you Miss. Martin I have been neglecting you as a patient. That is why I decided to come and pay you a visit to see how you are fairing. Perhaps after breakfast I can examine you, in order to give you a clean bill of health, so that you can have your mind at ease during the season."

"I suppose that would be wise."

Everyone takes their seats and begin their meal.

"Nicky, will we begin our lessons today?"Asks Tristan.

"Yes we will, right after the Doctor examines me. I will come and fetch you once I am done."

The rest of the meal is rather uneventful, as it comes to a close the Doctors stands and comes to Nicky's side. She rises from her chair and he gallantly pulls it out for her and gives her his arm.

"Vanessa we will use the study if that is alright with you."

"You can use whatever facilities you need Nathaniel, I will make sure you are not disrupted."

With that the good Doctor and Nicky take their leave. As they enter the library Nicky settles herself on the loveseat and the doctor follows suit by picking the chair directly opposite of her.

"So tell me Nicolette how are you feeling? The last time I saw you, you were still not conscious. It was not a coma just a very deep sleep, that is why I was not so worried when I left you. I unfortunately had a family emergency which needed tending to. I gave Vanessa several names of colleagues who could take my place during my absence, through it appears that Vanessa did not call on any of them. So I am under the impression that you have made a full recovery."

"I have no recollection of anything that happened from the time I fainted to waking in the room. It does scare me a bit. Though I am feeling as well as I ever remember feeling."

"You do not have any memory lapses, blackouts; trouble waking up; trouble sleeping or unexplained fatigue?"

"Other than the blackout I mentioned to you previously I do not. I have been feeling very tired lately, perhaps I have been taking on a lot without consideration of my previous condition."

"Hmmm… yes perhaps. Well then let us begin your physical that way we can rule out anything that might be of concern."

"Very well."

The Doctor begins his examination and everything seems to be in order.

"Well everything looks good Nicolette; you are a picture of good health. Vanessa will be relieved as you are I am sure. Are there any other concerns that you have? Any questions that I can answer for you?" says the Doctor as he puts his stethoscope and other medical paraphernalia into his bag.

"No thank you, your diagnosis has laid my worries to rest." Responds Nicky standing up getting ready to leave.

"Well I do have some questions for you, that is if you do not mind." He says settling back into his chair.

Shocked Nicky walks toward the window, trying to hide her face from the Doctor.

"What do you wish to know?" 'Please let it be something trivial, don't ask me that which I can't answer, not truthfully anyway.'

"You can start by telling me when you are from?"

Shocked Nicky turns "You mean where?" her voice an octave higher than she would like.

Seeing her discomfort Nate gets up and walks to the bar to fix himself a drink. With a smirk he replies "no my dear, I know where I do think that is the only truthful thing you told the Dowager. I wish to know when?"

Walking over to her he continues "you have to remember I was one of the first people other than Vanessa and the children to see you. What you were wearing, the peculiar items you carried with you, they did not come from this time, this century even. Vanessa wrote to me of the year is it true?"

"What wonders the world must hold in your era. Sit my dear" he says as he guides her to the nearest chair.

"Tell me what medical marvels there are? What cure, methods, what is the world like? He stops throwing, questions at her just as he bursts into a laugh. "I must seem like a child in a sweet shop. You must forgive me."

Nodding her head she sheepishly responds "Yes it is overwhelming."

Realizing that she has no choice she says "if I'm going to answer this barrage of questions, I am going to need a stiff drink first."

Once again his booming laugh fills the room this time bringing a smile to Nick's face.

"Choose your poison Nicolette." She walks up to the bar and after some contemplation chooses the after dinner brandy. Sitting back down she begins "In two thousand and nine women are quite educated. My specialization is not in medicine, though the sciences were always a great passion of mine, hence, I do know my fair share."

She continues answering his questions of various cures, (penicillin); new diseases (cancer, AIDS) or rather old ones which now have a name.

After what seems like ages there is a soft knock at the door.

"You may enter" says Nathaniel. As the door opens Josephine enters "pardon me Sir".

"Come in, come in my dear."

"Doctor we have been waiting for some time now to find out if Nicky is well enough to attend the ball."

"Yes she is, we have just been so preoccupied chatting away. I will not keep your guest any longer you may go on to your lessons."

"Actually Doctor I have a question for you."

Turning to Josephine she says "Love fetch your brother and meet me by the roses, I will be there shortly. Make sure to ease everyone else's minds by telling them the Doctor has given me a clean bill of health. I dare say that they will be relieved."

As Josephine leaves and shuts the door behind her Nicky turns to the Doctor "Now that you know, I need your help. I desperately wish to find a way home. I think I know how but I need someone who might have more knowledge of the general field, even though it all might be theoretical."

"What is it that you need?"

"Do you have any friends who are physicists, eccentrically inclined, ones that I can trust with this secret and that might be able to assist me."

"You wish to go home? To your own time? But how is that possible?"

"I believe I can return the way I came. This is all theoretical of course but if it happened once, I do not see why it could not happen again. The anomaly which brought me here, I believe it has returned. I do not know if it will take me to the same time and place but I feel the need to try. I owe it to my family to at least make an attempt."

"I will try to find someone, though I have never heard of such a thing."

"Well truthfully no one in my time would believe it either. Time travel is just a theory no one has successfully established a model or has any proof of it."

"Do you know how you got here? You said you had a theory I would very much like to hear it."

Sitting back down she continues "Think of time as a circular not linear, the present, past and future are all taking place at the same time. It is possible that some cosmic anomaly occurred creating a bridge between the two periods. This bridge we would call a worm hole, it is possible that the light which I walked into was the doorway."

To illustrate her theory Nicky draws a diagram for the Doctor.

"Well it is rather farfetched my dear but it does sound possible, you are here after all. I will contact some colleagues and see who would be of outmost assistance to you."

With that they both stand and head for the door. Opening the door the Doctor continues "Thank you for your candor Nicolette, I look forward to conversing with you again. Till tonight then."

"Likewise Nathaniel it truly was a pleasure, it is nice not having to pretend with everyone."

Walking out she sees out of the corner of her eye a ruffle of skirts, hurriedly rounding the corner. Curious she follows only to find Kristine pressed up against the alcove holding the fresh wash. Angry that she was eavesdropping again she decides to confront her.

"Kristine come out here" she does not budge, "Kristine, that is your name, isn't it? Come out this instant!"

Taking her sweet time she walks out, the wash is straddling one hip and her hand perched on the other.

She turns her contemptuous face toward Nicky and spits out "Ye aren't the boss of me. They may all be blinded by you but I see you for what you are. What is it that you are pretending to be ey….? Waiting to get your hands on the Earl of perhaps the Count, slithering up the social ladder like a snake, y'are."

Shocked and taken back by the brazen way she spoke to her Nicky retorts "You will not speak to me in such a matter do you understand. First I do not deserve it and second I am not beneath you. You should be thankful that I have not uttered a word of this appalling behavior to Vanessa. I have tried to be kind and patient but this outright attach is the last straw."

For a split second scarred for her job Kristine considers apologizing. The softening of her crude features sets Nicky back. Simultaneously she rethinks her threat to the scullery maid.

"If you apologize and promise not to do any of this again I may be swayed to forget this ever happened."

Walking away Nicky is determined to have the last word, she turns and coldly declares "You have until tonight to formally apologize to me. I would actually prefer you not concede, that way I can get you out of my hair for good."

With that she turns and walks away leaving Kristine staring behind her mouth agape in disbelief.

Walking into the sunshine she pauses to let it wash over her with its warmth. The exchange with Kristine left her angry, shaking from frustration. 'I've never been good at confrontations, but I have to say that felt good. I did not realize I was holding so much back.' She thinks to herself.

Spotting the children sitting on a bench by the rose garden she walks out to meet them. Sensing her approach both of the children turn, Josephine stands to run to her when Tristan stops her.

Struggling against his hold on her she stumbles and falls to the ground.

"Tristan let her go." She says.

"Let me go." Yells Josephine.

"Josephine you must learn to control yourself, it is just a bit too much." He says to justify his action.

Bending to the poor girl Nicky helps her up and dust her off.

"Tristan that was uncalled for."

"But she…"

Raising her hand she cuts him off "Josephine you cannot run to me every time you see me. You must learn to compose yourself, you are a big girl now and you must begin to act accordingly. Tristan I do believe you need to apologize to your sister for manhandling her."

With his head bowed he says "Josephine I am sorry for what I did, I hope you were not injured."

"Thank you, I am all right, and I promise to try to be better."

Taking each by hand they walk toward the lake. "Before we begin the lessons I would like to know what you would like to learn? Is there any area that you are interested in that I can shed some light on? Your other tutors can cover the basics of what you need to know. I was planning to teach you Croatian and share with you the hodgepodge of assorted knowledge that I have collected over the years."

"We know that you are different and mother said that we cannot discuss it, for the fear that others might find out. Can you tell us more about where you are from? Can you teach me how to use the picture taker? It is fascinating."

"Well that sounds like a fine idea." Sitting on a log by the shore of the lake she begins her story. The children pay very close attention and ask a plethora of questions which she gladly answers.

"My goodness look at the time, we should be heading back dinner will be served shortly. I was hoping to continue our after dinner theater tonight. Would you like to participate Tristan?"

"Yes I would, which part will I play, Prince Eric?" he says hopefully.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…" Josephine bursts into a fit of laughter. Poor Tristan turning several shades of scarlet, bows his head.

"That is not very nice Josephine, **prestani **(stop) do not make fun of your brother."

Turning her attentions to the embarrassed boy she continues "If you were a decade older you would make a fine Eric, for now how about the role of Scuttle? He is a fun character; it is because of him that I love birds."

Brightening he agrees. On the walk back Nicky plans out the production of the story, so that they can act it out along with her.

Walking into her room she strips off her dress and gets ready.

"Nicolette this is your last dress, tomorrow you will finally see the rest. Are you excited about Madame Soleigh's visit? I cannot wait for her to unveil your gowns. I wager you will look stunning, and be the bell of the ball."

"Oh that is right, it completely slipped my mind that she will be coming. I cannot wait either."

Dressed and ready she turns to Olivia for a final inspection "You look stunning; the green muslin really brings out the green in your eyes and the red in your hair." observes the maid.

"Awww.. Thank you my Livy." With that she closes the door behind her and descending the stairs.

She enters the dining room and is embarrassed by the attention she receives.

"My dear you look stunning, if I was only two decades younger" says Nathaniel bowing before her.

Giving him her hand he escorts her to her seat.

"I concur you look spectacular, Madame Soleigh's creations do suit you."

As the dinner is brought to a close Nicolette suggests they all enter the library so they may enjoy the play the children wish to perform.

"Oh yes we were left in suspense, whatever shall happen next? Tristan will you be joining them?"

"Yes mother, I will be playing the role of Scuttle."

"Let us then retire to the library." Turning to the butler Vanessa says "no interruptions please."

Everyone settles in and Josephine brings them all to speed, much quicker this time. Nicky starts with the scene in the grotto, just as Ariel sees the fireworks for the celebration of Eric's Birthday. Coming up to the part in the story when the ship explodes the door to the library bursts open. Everyone is startled as a man walks in with determination, the butler at his heals. "Madame I tried to stop him but he refused to leave."

Walking up to Vanessa he says "I came as soon as I read it" he holds up the note "is everything all right?"

Looking around the intruder she says to the butler "thank you, you may leave us".

She turns to all "I believe you know almost everyone here Nicki." He nods, his eyes settling on Nicky holding a pillow to her chest. As she sees his eyes on her she drops it, which draws a smirk to his lips. Just as he is about to ask who the ravishing beauty is Josephine rushes to him "Uncle Nicki!"

Picking her up he declares "My you have grown, how old are you now ten?"

Swatting at his shoulder she says "You are silly you know I am only six."

"Oh you are aren't you" he says tickling her as he sets her down.

She squirms out of his grasp and runs to Nicky.

"Nicky, wouldn't Nicki make a splendid Eric?" she says not so innocently.

'She is as bad as her mother; I can just see the cogs working away in that sweet little head of hers. Vanessa must be proud.'

"Yes Monsieur Devereux would make a spectacular Eric, but I am sure that he is tired for his journey and would prefer to be a spectator not a participant."

"Nicki won't you please?" she runs back to him, looking up at him with her puppy dog eyes she begs "Say you will."

Sensing this might be worth partaking in he looks Nicky directly in the eye and without hesitation says "Yes of course, anything for you my dear."

Pulling him across the room towards Nicolette, Josephine informs him "You will be Prince Eric and you are in love with Ariel who is a mermaid, she saves you."

Bowing before Nicolette he introduces himself "I do not believe I have had the pleasure of your acquaintance Mademoiselle."

Curtsying she responds "It is a pleasure."

"Yes it is" he says eyeing her at this much closer proximity "but I still do not know your name."

"Nicholas must you be so difficult" the Dowager rolls her eyes at him "This is Miss Nicolette Martin, Vanessa's friend for the Americas. She will be staying with us for the season."

Turning back to Nicolette he asks "So this Prince I am to play, what is it that you need me to do?"

"Not very much if you would be so kind to lay on the floor." As he does his eyes never leave her.

'His gaze is unsettling, 'I'm going to have trouble with this one.'

So she attempts not to look directly at his eyes instead she focuses on his lips.

'Bad move! Better yet how about his ear.'

Softly she whispers into it "Close your eyes pretend that you are unconscious. I will sing to you when you hear me say 'What would I give to live where you are?' Begin to come too and slowly begin to open your eyes. When I sing 'What would I pay to stay here beside you?, ' cup my hand to your face. And lastly when you hear, 'What would I do to see you smiling at me?' smile. Then Grimsby will call out for you, he will come to you, I will swim away and the scene will come to a close. "

Nicki closes his eyes and nods.

Returning to their original positions, the show goes on. Nicki is laying on the beach, Tristan listens to the "heart beat" in his foot; Nicki breaths and Nicolette begins to sing.

Coming to the most crucial part Nicki follows her directions flawlessly.

Holding her hand to his cheek he looks straight into her eyes, she feels a familiar warmth wash over her, almost making her forget the words.

'This one is definitely going to be trouble.'

Grimsby comes and leads Eric away from the shore and she sings the last refrain

"I don't know when, I don't know how, But I know something's starting right now…, Watch and you'll see, Someday I'll be, Part of your" two pot covers are crashed together by Livy, the children pull up a white sheet behind her simulating the wave as the song comes to its pinnacle. Nicolette arches her back and pushes herself up over the side of the lounger as she sings the last word "world."

Their audience applauds wildly and they all take a bow. Even Nicki comes and joins them, with Josephine's encouragement of course.

He takes Nicolette's hand and gives it a squeeze. The children run to the Dowager and Vanessa and the two of them are left standing there alone still holding hands. Nicolette looks up at him and lets go, he continues to hold on but finally let's go when Josephine runs to them. Nicolette picks her up, and the devious little thing hugs them both bringing them close. So close that Nicky can feel his body heat radiating towards her, making her blush as her thoughts drift off.

'Well can you blame me they just don't make them this way anymore. But this one is off limits, keep your thoughts focused.'

Out of the chaos Vanessa's voice brings the spotlight back to the matter at hand.

"It is getting late my loves t'is time for you to go to bed." Looking at Nicki she says "And it is time to discuss the matter at hand."

As the children filter out of the room along with the staff only the adults are left.

"Nicki thank you for coming on such a short notice."

"What is the reason for this?" Nicki asks holding up the letter.

"Nicki, sit I wish to explain."

Shocked Nicolette speaks up.

"He does not know? You did not tell him why he is here? Vanessa, how could you." She says with embarrassment and disbelief.

Stepping up to Nicki she takes the letter out of his hand and reads it. Turning she hands him the letter and says "I am utterly embarrassed and I apologize for all of this. I hope you have a pleasant trip back and enjoy the season on your own terms."

Turning to Vanessa she continues "Because I refuse to participate in such deceitful practices. I will not have him here only because of some misguided use of his affections for you."

With a huff she picks up her skirts and purposefully walks to the door, standing on the threshold she adds "That is just wrong, and you know it."

Slamming it with all her might she leans against it, as she recovers she pushes herself off. Initially she planned to go directly to her room, but she is too worked up to sleep, instead she walks out on to the terrace overlooking the grounds.

As she walks out she sees just how bright it is. Seeing the full moon she continues walking until she is standing directly in the beam of light.

With her face upturned to the glorious moon she raises her hands as if in prayer:

"My mother is Venus,

My father is Mars,

The Moon is my brother,

And my sisters are the Stars."

She smiles to herself and begins to sing:

"I see the moon and the moon sees me.

The moon sees the somebody I'd like to see.

God Bless the moon and God bless me,

God bless the somebody I'd like to see."

She continues to add her own lyrics to the nursery rhyme, as she begins to sway, not realizing that she is being watched.

* * *


	2. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_After his discussion with Vanessa, Nicki was rather vexed that she brought him there under false pretences. As Nicolette stated she had used his affections to do her bidding. Yet he knew that Nessa would never have done such a thing unless she was in absolute need of him. So he listened to her explanation, once her pleading was over he was determined to leave. That is until he saw through the window the girl walking in the moonlight. Fascinated by the sight he reluctantly agrees to think it over and give his final answer to Vanessa in the morning. _

_Now he is standing hidden in the shadow of the gazebo, observing her sing and dance like no one is watching. She is an intriguing creature, perhaps she would make this season worthwhile partaking in. God only knows his mother would be pleased, she has not stopped hounding him for grandchildren. _

_Thought he is still not sure if that scene in the library was truthful or staged just to keep him engaged, to make him stay. It may be that she wished to make herself a victim so that they would have a common bond. But she looked utterly horrified, and she stormed out with such conviction. Who knows when it comes to the emotions of women, they are fickle foes. None the less it might be worthwhile to stay just to see how it all unfolds. _

"_She is delightful to watch"__ with that though he walks forward for a closer look, and makes the error of stepping on a branch – crack._

_Nicolette stops, frozen "Is someone there?"_

_Damning himself for making the unwitting mistake, Nicki announces himself,_

_"__Do not let me interrupt you Priestess."_

'_It's him, go figure; oh I must have made a complete fool of myself.'_

_Without missing a beat she quips over her shoulder "Have you enjoyed the view then? I would have thought that a true gentleman would have made his presence known."_

_"__To interrupt your prayer to the moon and deny myself the pleasure of watching you dance in such an uninhibited manner, NEVER!" he responds with a sexy crooked grin._

_"__Tell me Monsieur Devereux does such brazen adulation work on your usual victims?"_

_"__Do not flatter yourself Mademoiselle, what I was stating was mere fact, if I was attempting to seduce you I would have made my intentions quite clear."_

_With a coy smile upon her lips she turns toward him and retorts _

_"__Really, thank goodness, I can truly say that I am relieved."_

_"__You are?" He says with a confused look on his face. "Pray tell, why is that?"_

_"__Ahh… that is for me to know and for you to find out Monsieur. A lady must have some secrets."_

_With a nod of his head he concedes "Please call me Nicholas, better yet Nicki. After all that has happened I do believe we should be on friendlier terms."_

_"__Very well Nicholas, you may call me Nicolette or Nina if you prefer. Am I to assume that you have decided to stay for the season?" _

_"__Yes I have, though I wish not to tell Vanessa just yet. Let her conscience plague her for one night." He ends with a wink._

_"__Now if you shall be so kind, please allow me to escort you back to the mansion. It is unseemly for a young woman to be out at this time of night, with a man devoid of a chaperone."_

_"__How kind of you to be so concerned for my reputation." With that she places her hand upon the crook of his extended arm and they wordlessly walk back to the manor._

_Just before entering the manor she sneaks a look at Nicki, his chiseled features alight by the rays of the moon. _

_Seeing her watch him out of the corner of his eye, he straightens and smiles ever so slightly. Stepping over the threshold she turns and looking up at him through her lashes whispers "Thank you."_

_Midway up the staircase she turns "By staying for the season am I to assume that you have agreed to be my escort?"_

_Surprised by her bluntness he retorts "That I have not decided as of yet. Perhaps I will, would that please you?"_

_Contemplating the fact she answers "Let us cross that bridge when we come to it. Goodnight Nicki." _

_Bowing to her he bids her a good night._

_Dear D,_

_Well it is safe to say that I have had a rather exciting day. I could not wait till tomorrow to write this so here I am. For one I have met the family physician who will be my liaison to discovering a way home. I am hoping that he will find someone to assist me, the sooner the better. _

_And then there is Monsieur Nicholas Devereux can we say WOW! If I ever doubted it I can safely say with conviction that I was soooo… born in the wrong century. Eye candy is a term that does not even begin to describe him. McSteamy and McDreamy got nothing on him._

_I should have been livid with him when he just stood there watching me. Don't get me wrong I was, but then I turned to look at him; leaning there against the gazebo he walked out and stood before me bathed in the moonlight, every feature accentuated, from his nonchalant posture, to his effortless gait. My God he was like a Greek god brought to life before me. He was/is everything you could possibly want in a man; tall; broad shouldered; fair sun kissed hair; aqua green eyes brimming with cockiness' and a smile full of confidence bordering on arrogance. I didn't know whether to kiss him or slap him. Given all the provoking he did, I really just wanted to slap him and then kiss the boo boo's away. _

_ Now let's be serious it would be a grave mistake to start anything with anyone while I'm here. It would cause unnecessary heartache for all parties involved, when I eventually left. So we can play, flirt and tease, as long as there is no emotionally involvement I think it is safe. Because I 'm no angel and I need something or someone to… well…occupy my time while I am here and he is definitely just what the doctor ordered. _

_Ok now I am off to sleep, I can't wait to dream. _

_Till morrow!_

_Just as she is about to snuggle into bed for a sweet night's dream there is an unexpected knock at the door. _

'_Who ever could that be? Maybe it's Nicki. Oh you are horrible; get your mind out of the gutter.'_

_The knocking is getting more persistent, "Hold your horses I'm coming."_

_Nina gets up, wraps herself in a dressing robe; checks herself in the mirror running her fingers through her hair just in case. _

_Opening the door she sees Kristine standing before her with a pained look on her face. _

_"__Yes?"_

_"__I have come here to apologize for my actions earlier today. I hope that you can forgive me and we can have a fresh start."_

_"__Well I can honestly say that I am shocked that you came. I will accept your apology only because I do not want to be the cause of you losing your position here. Though I pray that you will heed this as a warning and change your ways."_

_"__Yes madam, you are most magnanimous."_

_With that she turns and leaves. Watching her walk away Nina thinks to herself __'Let's see how long this lasts. I trust her only as far as I could throw her.'_

_Nina closes the door and snuggles back into bed. _

_ Waking Nina gets ready, dons her last gown and hurries down the stairs with a surprising spring in her step. _

_"__Good morning everyone!" she says to all as she walks into the dining room. _

_Vanessa rushes over to her and embraces her. Holding on to her a tad bit longer than usual, she whispers into her ear._

_"__Please forgive me, I only meant the best. Do not worry I explained everything to him; he knows you had no knowledge of this. Please do not be angry. Say that you forgive me."_

_The last words stuck in her throat as he eyes brim over with tears._

_Squeezing her tighter Nina whispers "Of course I forgive you, I know you only had my best intentions in mind."_

_Holding her out at arms length she looks into Vanessa's eyes and continues "I need to apologize for overreacting, it was unfair to you after all that you have done for me. I hope that you can forgive me."_

_Overwhelmed with emotion Vanessa just nods as the tears pour down her face. _

_They hug one last time, Nina wipes away Vanessa's tears and Vanessa laughs at the silliness of it all as they walk to the table to take their places._

_Noticing that Nicki is not present Nina inquires of his ware bouts._

_"__Is Nicki going to join us?"_

_"__Nicki will come down when he is ready, I do believe he is still upset with me." _

_"__Oh I am sure he will forgive you just as quickly as I have."_

_"__From your lips to Gods ears Nicolette. I would hate to think that of all things, this ruins our friendship."_

_As the words slip from her lips the door to the dining room opens and the butler walks in announcing that Madame Soleigh has arrived. _

_"__She is a bit early, please have her set up in the drawing room, we will be joining her shortly."_

_"__Yes your Grace." He replies bowing out of the room. _

_"__Well I am done, I do not think I could eat another morsel I am giddy with excitement."_

_"__As am I, I cannot wait to see you in them." _

_With that all the ladies leave the room and make their way down the hall to the drawing room._

_"__Nicolette __mon cherie__, I have quite a few treats for you today!"_

_"__Evangeline, I cannot wait any longer the anticipation is killing me. Let me see!"_

_"__Go and strip my dear, if I can say so I do believe I have out done myself this time."_

_As Nina is trying on the first creation, there is a knock at the door, Vanessa opens it and finds Nicki standing in the doorway._

_"__May I speak to…" just as he is about to finish his sentence Nina walks out in a lavender design. All turn to admire her as does Nicki, he takes a step closer completely memorized by her. Vanessa looks from Nina to Nicki and smiles. _

_"__Nicki you were saying? What is it that you wish to discuss with me?"_

_"__Oh it is beautiful Evangeline" Nicolette says kissing the seamstress on the cheek. As she does she sees Nicki standing in the doorway staring at her. _

_"__I do believe that this one is perfect, it has even left poor Monsieur Devereux speechless." Evangeline replies with a giggle. _

_With that comment Nicki snaps out of his state and turns to Vanessa "I wish to speak to you, privately."_

_As he closes the door behind them, he looks at Nina one last time._

_"__Cheri you have that boy wrapped around your little finger, he is not going anywhere. You should reject him until he is begging you to allow him to escort you. Thinking he can pick and choose make you lay awake and wonder what his decision will be. Just you wait until he sees you in the other creation I have made for you. He will drag you to the nearest altar when he sees you in it, oui."_

_"__They are all so beautiful but I do not think there will be any wedding bells tolling for me anytime soon."_

_ Closing the door behind her Vanessa follows Nicki into the library. With his back to her he declares, _

_"__I have made my decision."_

_"__I do hope that it is favorable?"_

_"__I have decided that it would be rather unfair that the poor girl suffer in lieu of your ill made decision. Therefore, I will gladly escort her to whichever functions she wishes to attend. Though I must warn you any additional plotting will bring on rather unpleasant consequences. Have I made myself clear?"_

_"__Yes perfectly. Nicki please say that you forgive me. Please…" Vanessa begins to weep._

_Throughout his speech Nicki's face was hard as stone, but at the sight of the pain that he has caused her by being so cold and aloof, his façade crumbles and he pulls her into his embrace._

_"__I am so sorry, please forgive me…." she pleads turning her face up to his and he reaches to wipe her tears away._

_At that moment the doors to the library are flung open as Declyn walks in with a smile on his face. A smile which quickly fades into a grimace, as he finds his wife in the arms of another man. _

_"__Devereux get your hands off my wife!"_

_Nicki and Vanessa jump away from one another. Vanessa rushes to Declyn's side and is attempting to guide him out of the room. _

_"__My love, what a surprise I am so glad that you have returned. The children will be so happy to have you home. There is much I must tell you." _

_"__I am sure there is, but I am not done with Devereux." walking further into the room he stops only when he is toe to toe with Nicholas. _

_"__Wakefield whatever you think happened did not."Nicholas attempts to defuse the heated situation. _

_"__Whatever happened or did not I am not concerned with. What I do know is do not want you now or ever in the vicinity of my wife or my family. Did you enjoy playing house while I have been gone? Did you think that you could take my place? Will you ever learn Deveroux?"_

_He pushes Nicholas and keeps pushing him until he knocks him into the writing table. With his hand clenched into a fist he continued "Perhaps I can make you learn once and for all."_

_ Still in the drawing room Nina hears all the commotion "What is going on out there?"_

_Just as those words escape her lips she hears Vanessa cry out, "No! Stop it Declyn! Nothing happened!"_

_Grabbing her skirts Nina jumps off the pedestal and runs out of the room. Guided by the commotion she runs into the library just as Declyn grabs Nicki by his shirt collar and pulls back his fist. _

_"__STOP!" yells Nicolette grabbing Declyn's arm just as it is about to connect with Nicholas's face._

_"__What on God's green earth is going on here?" _

_"__Who are you?" Shouts Declyn in effort to shake her off his arm. _

_Nicolette slips in between the two men in attempts of separating them further. _

_Trystan is visibly shaken and Josephine is whimpering in the corner. _

_"__After all the time that you have been gone is this how you wish to be reunited with your family? With a hysterical wife and frightened and crying children?"_

_Walking around Declyn she instructs the children's nanny, "Bridget take the children outside they need not witness this."_

_"__Djeco, idite s dadiljom. (Children go with the nanny.) Budite bez brige sve je uredu, ovo je samo nesporazum. (Do not fret this is just a misunderstanding.)"_

_The children nod and follow Bridget out. Closing the door behind them she turns back to the adults._

_"__Who would like to explain what is going on here?"Nicolette says in an exasperated tone._

_"__First how about you tell me who you are?" He says to Nicolette._

_Exasperated he turns to his wife "Who is this Vanessa?"_

_Blushing Vanessa explains. _

_"__Well how is it that I have never heard of her?"_

_"__Truth be told none of us have. Apparently she has kept her a secret from all of us." Nicholas chimes in. _

_Just as she is about to respond the doors open and Vivianne enters. _

_"__I thought I heard your voice. Oh my boy I am so glad to have you back, now we are one big happy family. Well… almost if only your brother was here." She says wistfully._

_"__Big perhaps but apparently not happy." Comments Nicolette under her breath but just loud enough for all to hear. _

_Confused Declyn embraces his mother. "Mother, when did you arrive?" _

_"__I have been here for several days now; I came to cheer everyone up as they were all missing you so terribly."_

_"__Don't you fell like a fool, did you really think that I would be having a torrid affair with your mother under the same roof. As for Nicki he arrived just last night. You really have to learn to control your temper Declyn." Says Vanessa angrily._

_"__Yes Declyn you really have to learn to control yourself, and while we are at it how about an apology?"_

_With a scornful look at Nicki, Declyn turns his attentions back to his wife who seconds Nicki's statement. _

_"__I do believe that he is right, apologies are in order, to us all. After eleven years you think you could trust me, have I not proven to you my love and devotion?"_

_"__Of course you have my love, I should never have doubted you." _

_Turning to Nicki he continues "I hope that you can forgive me, it was wrong of me to assume that you would do anything to sabotage my marriage."_

_With a playful smirk Nicki nods accepting the apology._

_Declyn continues his apologies and walks up to Nicolette, "Miss Martin I thank you for intervening and preventing me from doing something foolish. Furthermore I must ask for your forgiveness, you should not have had to witness such poor behavior on my part."_

_"__All is forgiven, but please go and see to the children, I do believe they will be needing the most comforting."_

_"__Yes, thank you." With that he and Vanessa leave the room in search of the children._

_Gathering her skirts Nicolette turns to those remaining "Now that this is settled I must return to my fitting, if you will excuse me." _

_As she is walking out she hears Nicki call out her name. "Nicolette!..." _

_Catching up to her he takes her by the hand and continues "I also wish to thank you for intervening." _

_He bows before her and kisses her hand, with his lips still hovering he looks up at her and continues "though I hope you know that I did not need rescuing."_

_Pulling her hand away she says sarcastically "Oh, well that was some apology," turning away from him she walks away and throws her departing comment over her shoulder "next time I will just stand by and watch him pummel you, I do believe you deserve someone taking you down a peg or two." _

_"__Is that so?" he responds back._

_"__Just to be clear, I only intervened because I rather not have had my escort be black and blue, while accompanying me." With that she slams the door behind her. _

_"__I do like her spirit, I really do."_

_ "What was all the commotion out there? asks Evangeline._

_"__Oh it was a showdown between Declyn and Nicholas, absolute childish behavior. If I didn't walk in and stop them they would have bludgeoned each other to death."_

_"__Yes well mon chere they are and always will be mortal enemies. Declyn merely tolerated his presence because of Vanessa. If it was up to him he would ban him from not just his home but all of England as well."_

_Nicolette laughs out loud "I did not realize their hatred stems so deep. Do you think that Vanessa knows this?"_

_"__Yes but I do think that she refuses to see it, she denies their palpable hatred for one another. She hopes that in time they will learn to coexist, for her sake anyway. Enough of that let us continue there is much for you to still try on."_

_With that they continue, Madame Soleigh brought more than a dozen gowns, furs and jewels. Final tweaks are performed and Olivia along with a few other maids carry it all up to her chamber. _

_"__Well I dare say that was a rather successful appointment."_

_"__I concur my dear. You have a keen eye for the latest fashions and the alterations that you have suggested are spectacular. Would you be interested in seeing a few sketches that I am currently working on? I would very much like your opinion on them."_

_"__Thank you, and if I can be of any assistance I would gladly help."_

_ "__Excellent I shall send for a coach one day next week if that is all right with you."_

_"__Yes perfectly. Au revoir Madame."_

_"__Au voir, cher."_

_ Walking up the stairs she enters her chamber, exhausted she plops on the bed ready for a nap. Olivia walks out of the closet and says:_

_"__Miss, you received a note from the Doctor. It is on your nightstand."_

_"__A note, when did this arrive?"_

_"__During the alteration, I felt it was best if I put it up here for safe keeping. I was going to give it to you after your appointment was over."_

_Opening the letter Nina reads it "It is an invitation to a dinner tomorrow night at the Doctors home."_

_"__Oh splendid, it will be a chance for you to wear a new gown. We must tell her Grace she will be so very excited. Though it is interesting there was no invitation for the rest of the family."_

_"__It says here that if I wish I can bring an escort, though he says it is not necessary he will gladly perform that function for the night. I will discuss this with Vanessa." _

_"__Yes I do think that is wise."_

_"__Livy I am exhausted if you do not mind I will be taking a nap."_

_"__Yes I will come back to wake you when it is time to ready for dinner." _

_With those parting words Nina is already asleep._

_ Chipper and elated, Nina makes her way into the dining room. Everyone is already in their seats waiting for her. _

_"__I see everyone has decided to join us" she nods to all and finds her seat beside Nicki. _

_Turning to him she says "It is nice of you to grace us with your presence."_

_"__Yes as lovely as it is for you to grace us with yours." He says smugly._

_Not paying him any attention Nina turns to Vanessa "This morning I received an invitation from Nathaniel inviting me to a dinner party tomorrow. I am excited to go."_

_"__Well isn't that lovely of the Doctor. What is the party for my dear?"_

_"__I do believe he will be inviting a few of his colleagues and friends, I am sure it will be a rather enlightening evening."_

_"__Oh yes well, luckily you will have Nicki to escort you."_

_"__No need the Doctor has agreed to perform that function. I dare not inconvenience Monsieur Deveroux."_

_"__Nonsense Nicki has agreed to be your chaperone for all events, that is if you wish to have him."_

_"__Yes my dear do you wish to have me…" he looks up at Vanessa who blushes deeply at her blunder, and then he looks back and Nina continuing "… have me, escort you that is."_

_"__Well how could I say no, to such a kind and heartfelt invitation."_

_Looking all smug Nicki picks up his wine and takes a sip, as Nina continues "But I regretfully must decline."_

_"__You what?" Nicki sputters out unable to catch his breath._

_Nina stands and slaps him hard on his back, with that his breath returns to normal._

_"__You decline my offer?" he chokes out._

_"__Yes, though I will most surely need your assistance when it comes to the balls, a simple dinner I do believe I will be able to attend by myself."_

_"__I do believe she is right Nicki."_

_"__Nicolette, I insist on escorting you, I did not decide to stay just to be at your beck and call."_

_"__I have made my decision and I do hope you will respect it."_

_"__Oh I do respect it my dear thought, I do not see what you will be doing while the Doctor and his associates have their discussions. You must be aware that most of these gentlemen will not have their spouses nor their betrothed with them. You will surely tire of their conversation quickly and be left with no means to gracefully excuse yourself of their company. I have attended such parties and I do believe I know the course the conversation will take."_

_"__Did you just insult my intelligence by assuming that I am not astute enough to be able to partake or understand the topics discussed?"_

_"__I…" before he could utter another syllable she cuts him off._

_"__Monsieur Deveroux do you know what happens when you assume? No, well let me enlighten you, you make an ass out of you and me. Therefore, I ask you not insult me by __assuming__ that I am the typical female that you have encountered in the past."_

_Getting up she turns to the rest of the table "I am sorry to inform you that I have lost my appetite, and I will be retiring for the night. If you will excuse me."_

_As she gets up to leave Vanessa pleads "Oh, don't Nina please sit and eat, Nicki did not mean any of it did you Nicki."_

_"__Come now Vanessa the old boy just got his ego handed to him on a silver platter. Good show Nicolette, you surely put him in his place. I can see now why Vanessa is so fond of you."_

_Walking over to her he guides her back to her chair and says "Nicki has no experience with women with minds of their own. For which you cannot blame him wholly, so we ask that you forgive him and allow him to make amends by escorting you tomorrow." Declyn says with a grin on his face. _

_"__Of course if you are not satisfied, you can send him on his merry way. I have a few chaps in mind who will gladly take his place. Men who know how to treat a lady of your caliber."_

_"__Please!" whispers Vanessa. _

_"__Well since __you__ asked so nicely I will allow him to escort me."_

_Looking like a sullen child Nicki does not utter a word throughout the whole meal. By the time desert is served no one even remembers the incident that unfolded just a few hours ago. Once dinner is over he excuses himself and leaves, and does not return for the rest of the evening. As the night comes to a close Nina says her goodnights and walks up to her chamber. Entering it she finds a note on the floor, she opens it._

_**Dear Nicolette,**_

_**Please forgive me for my boorish behavior this evening. I hope that we can put it behind us and you enjoy tomorrow night's festivities. **_

_** Yours truly,**_

_** Nicki**_

'_Well at least he had the courage to apologize to me. It does seem that no matter what century men never cease to amaze me with their ignorance and utter fear of a strong, intelligent, independent woman.' __With that parting thought she retires for the night._

_Waking up she looks at her watch only to see it is well past the breakfast hour. _

_What? Why didn't Olivia wake me?_

_She gets herself up and gets herself ready. Walking down the steps she goes to the sun room, but there is no one there. _

_"__Where is everyone?" _

_As the words escape her lips she hears someone call out "Madame."_

_Turning Nina sees Bridget "Where is everyone? Why didn't Olivia wake me?"_

_"__The family left early and Olivia went along with them. They went into the city for the day. They will be returning for dinner. I will be assisting you in your preparation for tonight. I would imagine you are famished; breakfast is being served on the veranda as it is a beautiful day." _

_Walking out to the veranda she sees Nicki reading the newspaper and sipping his tea. _

_As he sees her approach he sets the paper down raises from his chair and bows to her._

_"__Good morning chere. I hope that you slept well."_

_"__Good morning to you Monsieur, yes I had a rather restful night, so restful in fact that I did not hear the family leave for the day. Did you know of their plans?"_

_"__No I did not. I was just as surprised as you were."_

_Standing behind her he pulls out her chair and assists her in sitting down. As he joins her Bridget comes out with Nina's breakfast and fresh tea. _

_"__I wish to apologize for last night, my outburst was uncalled for, and I hope that you received my note."_

_"__Yes I did, thank you very much and I will accept your apology only if you accept mine. It was rude of me to reject your offer after you so kindly offered to stay for the me. I would be honored if you escorted me to tonight's dinner party. That is if you are still willing to take me."_

_"__Nothing would make me happier, chere."_

_She smiles at him in appreciation and begins to eat her meal. _

_"__All my plans today included the children, I am at a loss as what I will do today?"_

_"__It is a beautiful morning if you are so inclined we could go for a ride and explore the grounds. It has been quite a while since I have been here. There are some wonderful trails on the property that I would like to show you."_

_"__Yes that would be enjoyable, thought I must warn you am not the best rider, Tristan has given me a few lessons though I am not much of an equestrian just yet."_

_With a hardy laugh he responds "Do not worry chere I will take excellent care of you."_

_"__I am done with my breakfast, allow me to don something more appropriate, I will return in a few minutes. Please tell John to ready my usual horse."_

_Bowing to her he retorts "Yes Mademoiselle, I will see you shortly."_

_Disappearing into the house she runs up to her room and puts on the new riding outfit that she designed with Evangeline's help. Examining herself in the mirror she smiles, "I can't wait to see what his reaction to it will be."_

_With that parting thought she glides down the stairs and out the back to the veranda; taking her time she walks to the stables. As she rounds the bend she comes into Nicki's field of vision. _

"_That should be illegal; no woman should be allowed to don men's chaps. Especially not one with such a figure, and here I thought that only Vanessa had the audacity to wear such attire." _

_The stunned look on his face brings her to a stop; standing before him she says "Tell me what you think of my new riding ensemble?" She turns to give him a three-sixty view. _

_Seeing her prance around him giving him quite an eye full Nicki laughs and says. "You and Vanessa are surely cut from the same cloth. She is the only other woman that I have ever known to have the confidence to wear such garments."_

_"__Do I do it justice?" she says as she poses for him._

_Shocked by her cheeky behavior he is momentarily speechless, he mounts his horse and turning back to her he answers "You do chere, you do." _

_"__Thank you" she says with a wicked grin as she mounts her own mare._

_As they ride they keep a light conversation, Nicki even gives her helpful riding hints. _

_After some time he asks "I am famished, how about you?" _

_"__I am if we turn back now we should be home in time for supper."_

_Coming to a lovely spot Nicki jumps off his horse "Well luckily I packed us a picnic." With awe and surprise she exclaims "You did, oh that is rather sweet!"_

_Standing before her horse he asks "Do you need assistance dismounting?"_

_"__No, I think I can manage, I must learn sometime."_

_Watching her struggle he chuckles to himself, finally frustrated she says in an exasperated tone "How about some pointers?"_

_With his instruction she manages to dismount flawlessly. Walking over she sees that he has already laid out the blanket and the food is served. _

_"__I must say that I am impressed, Nicki." Standing before her he bows in thank you and attempts to assists her in taking her place. _

_"__Oh no need for that it is far simpler to seat oneself in pants then in one of those contraptions. I am far more comfortable in pants than I am in dresses."_

_Taken back by this comment he sits himself across from her and begins to help himself to the feast. _

_"__Really, and how is that?"_

_"__Well all my life I have been something of a tom boy and have always preferred pants to a dress. Though like any woman I can appreciate a beautifully dress and how it makes me feel. But they are just not very functional, and you would not believe how heavy and uncomfortable some of those contraptions are."_

_Raising one eyebrow he encourages her "Really, please do enlighten me!"_

_As she rambles on with her explanation he cannot keep his eyes off his her lips. Once his brain has imprinted them fully his eyes travel lower, forging a path that his lips ache to follow._

_"__I find it rather liberating to be able to wear pants. I wish I could… Nicki why are you looking at me like that?"_

_"__Oh I am sorry I was just…" _

_"__Just looking like you would want to eat me." __"Literally" __she says with a laugh._

"_Well…"__ he thinks to himself __"I did not realize that was part of the menu"__._

_"__What are you thinking? Am I boring you? Have I spoken for too long, my mother always tells me I talk too much. I am sorry."_

_"__There is nothing to apologize for I enjoyed listening to you speak. Most women just prattle on and on about the most tiresome subjects. It is refreshing to be in the presence of someone with a mind of her own."_

_Coyly she thanks him for his kind words._

_Rolling over on to her back she toys with a wild flower whilst dreamily staring up at the sun filtering through the tree. She kicks off her boots letting the sensation of the unspoiled wild grass tickling her feet send shivers down her spine. Rising on to her elbows she lifts one hand up into her hair and pulls the ribbon letting her hair tumble around her in rich amber waves. _

_Mesmerized by the sight of her luxuriating in their surroundings he can't help himself he begins to reach for her when he hears he speak._

_"__Ah… that is so much better."_

_With her eyes still closed she stretches lazily like a cat "Nicki thank you for bringing me here, this is paradise." _

_Snapping back to reality he returns to his side of the blanket. Not wanting to get caught up in her allure again he begins to gather their things._

_"__I do think it is time for us to begin the trip back to the mansion."_

_She opens her eyes and helps him. "Yes, let me give you a hand."_

_"__No need I do believe that is everything. You can help me fold the blanket thought" he says with a smile._

_Pulling on the riding boots and tying her hair back up she assists him. Together they carry all the things to Nicki's horse. _

_"__Do you mind helping me up, there is no step stool and I have yet to master this."_

_At first he considers instructing her but as he is about to a light wind blows and a strand of her hair escapes the ribbon. Struggling against the urge to pull it away from her face he walks up to her, without a word he puts his hands around her waist and lifts her into the saddle. Looking up at her he fights the need to pull her back down and kiss that beautiful smile off her face. Returning to his horse, he swings himself up in the saddle and they are off._

_The ride back is quiet; Nicki is contemplative and confused while Nina is blissfully enjoying the sensations of her surroundings. As they make their way to the stables Nina thanks him for the enjoyable day. _

_"__Till tonight, chere" he responds and with that Nina makes her way to her chamber to ready herself for the evening ahead. _

_"__What dress do you think I should wear Bridget?" _

_"__Whichever you think is best Miss."_

_"__I wish Olivia was here, I need her advice." She whispers to herself, turning to Bridget she continues "Olivia does much more than just help me dress. I need someone who can help me with every detail. I do not have much experience with such events and I need all the help that you can give me. I have an idea, how about we pick out a few dresses and you can try them on for me, so that it is easier for me to decide. A fashion show yay!"_

_"__No Miss. I do not deem that to be proper."_

_"__I do believe that it is I who decides what is proper, so go on get in there and select a few dresses and put them on. Have you ever worn such fineries? I would wager you never have, go and envelop yourself in luxury if only for a while."_

_With a smile Bridget walks into the closet and in the next hour she dons three dresses and revels in the beauty of them. Together the girls decide on an emerald green number which accents her eyes. After a lavish bath, Bridget intricately arranges her hair, with pearls and she is ready to go. Examining herself in the mirror she applies her scarlet lipstick __"thank goodness my purse contained practically every lipstick I own"__ and with that parting thought she is off._

_Descending down the stairs she takes her time as she rounds the bend and she sees Nicki with his back turned to her. The ruffle of skirts brings his attention to the stairs just in time to see her effortlessly glide down and stand before him. _

_"__You are a vision, taking a man's breath away."_

_Coyly she smiles "Why thank you Monsieur." _

_"__Shall we be on our way then, the coach is waiting."_

_Holding the door open for her he escorts her out, just as they walk down the stairs, a coach approaches. It is the family back from their outing. _

_"__Nina you look beautiful" doesn't she Momma says Josephine as she steps out of the coach._

_"__You really are a stunning" agrees Vanessa. _

_"__And where pray tell have all of you been today? Why did you not tell me, us of your plans?"_

_"__It was a last minute decision, we did not want to wake you, and you needed your rest for tonight."_

_"__We really must be on our way, we do not wish to be late Nina." Nicki says as he directs her to their coach._

_"__Have a wonderful time my dear; we will be here when you return, that is if you do not stay out too late." She says giving Nicki a look, turning back to Nina she says. "If we are asleep I want a full report tomorrow." _

_Hugging her she whispering "I wish to know everything."_

_"__Have a wonderful time my dear, and Nicki you take care of her, or you shall feel my wrath." _

_Escorting her into the coach Nicki closes the door behind himself and they wave to the family until they are out of sight. _

_"__Are you nervous?" Nick asks sitting across from her._

_"__Yes" she says with a smile. _

_Taking her hand he looks into her eyes and he smiles encouragingly "I will be at your side; there is no need to worry, just enjoy yourself."_

_Holding on just a bit longer than he should, he smiles and finally releases her hand. _

_The horses come to a stop in front of a home not half as grand as Vanessa's but quite beautiful in its own right. Each window is lit by a single candle giving it a warm inviting feeling. She sees different coaches depositing the patrons on the front stairs where they are then greeted by the Doctor as they walk in. _

_Finally it's their turn, the horses come to a full stop, the footman opens the coach door Nicki exits first and he offers her his hand, she takes it and gracefully steps out. Seeing her the Doctor comes down to greet them._

_"__Nicolette I am so glad that you have decided to come, you look ravishing my dear" bowing before her he exclaims._

_"__Monsieur Devereux it is so good to see you again old chap. I see you have decided to be Nina's escort for the evening. Splendid, though I must warn you I intend to whisk her away every now and then, there are some individuals that I would like for her to meet."_

_"__Thank you for having me and whatever Nina wishes I shall comply with Nate."_

_"__Excellent now in you both go, I must continue with my host duties." _

_With that they enter Nina's hand gently resting on the crook of Nicki's outstretched arm. Most of the guests are men of various ages, there are a few women in their company. Entering the parlor they are greeted by those already in attendance, Nicki taking great care to introduce her properly to all. At first the women were quite warm and inviting but once they have met her they gather into a corner whispering in secrecy. _

_Seeing her notice the women Nicki whispers in her ear "Do not fret chere, they are just envious of you. I imagine they have not a kind word to say to you, especially now that it appears that you have snagged one of the most eligible and sought after bachelor in all of England."_

_She whispers back with a doe eyed look "Do you really think so, that they are envious because I am here with you?" _

_She swats his arm and continues " really Nicki you think far too highly of yourself, you best let some that hot air out of your head otherwise it will never fit into the coach."_

_Nicki laughs exuberantly and continues in a matter of fact tone "My dear you don't you know that you are in presence of greatness."_

_They both laugh but in a more serious tone Nicki's continues "I know that Nathaniel wishes to borrow you but I beg you do not leave me to these social vultures."_

_"__Oh really so now you need my help, well isn't this a sudden turn of events. Perhaps I will take pity on you."_

_"__You are most magnanimous my dear." He whispers into her ear sending shivers down her spine and the women into another fit of gossip._

_With his hand on the small of her back he guides her out of the parlor and into the library where the men have gathered. Entering she is obviously nervous, so much so that Nicki takes pity on her and tightens the grip on her hand giving her a squeeze. Seeing her the Doctor comes over and escorts her in, seating her beside him._

_"__Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to Miss. Nicolette Martin." _

_At that all the men introduce themselves. Once they have take what she can only assume are their assigned positions they commence discussions of various topics. _

_Leaning towards her the Doctor whispers "Nina do you see that man by the fireplace?"_

_She nods "He is one of the most well known physicists in all of England I will introduce you to him shortly. He is a self proclaimed genius, for that reason I do not know how much we can trust him." _

_Nodding his head to a man in the corner of the room he continues "That man there almost obscured by the darkness of the room that is Ephraim Scott. He is a promising young physicist not as much a glory hound as Pangbourn. He is quiet, reserved and I believe will see this for what it is a chance to make a scientific breakthrough not personal gain. Though the choice I leave up to you, I have not told either anything, you speak to each of them and you decide. Once you do I will arrange a second meeting when we will let one of them in on the secret."_

_"__Hmm… yes I concur. Let me speak to Pangbourn first."_

_The Doctor escorts her over "Pangbourn my fine fellow, I wish to present to you Miss. Martin, she has heard quite a bit about your body of work and is fascinated."_

_Bowing to her he eyes her appreciatively "Has she now, well truth be told it would be quite difficult not to be impressed. My experience and knowledge are intimidating to most as they are to you my dear, look you are rendered speechless by my mere presence." He adds flaunting about his jewel covered hand. _

'_What a repulsive ass, and I thought that Nicki was bad. Seriously look at him he looks like a gay pirate, is he wearing every piece of jewelry he owns. He is decked out like a Christmas tree.' _

_"__Oh no Mr. Pangbourn, I am merely scrutinizing your demeanor. It does appear that your body of work is not as impressive as the size of your ego. I am currently looking for a serious man of science to assist me on working on a ground breaking theory, unfortunately it does seem that you are far more interested in the boasting of your exploits rather than achieving new ones. Thank you for your time." And she walks away before he can even respond. _

_"__Well safe to say my dear you have a golden tongue and quite a temper, which you must learn to control. Men in this era are quite opposing to an opinioned woman. Thought I might add there a few who can appreciate a woman of your caliber. I beg you not to burn too many bridges." He adds with a chuckle. "This way to Mr. Scott my dear."_

_"__Nathaniel, Miss. Martin" Ephraim says bowing and taking her hand for a kiss. _

_"__What was all that about, you left Pangbourn in quite a huff." He says with genuine interest._

_"__Well Miss. Martin did not quite appreciate his comments. You know how full of himself he is. She wishes to contract a man of science to aid her in her quest and apparently he was not what she was looking for."_

_"__Any assistance I can provide you with I will gladly."_

_Smiling at him she asks "I need a man who's intentions are pure, the theory that I have come across and need help expanding upon is not one to be monetarily bountiful. Though I imagine one day it may be of some value. Are interested in a challenge Mr. Scott?"_

_"__Always perhaps we can discuss this at a more private location." He suggests seeing that most ears have peaked and are listening in on what is to be a private conversation._

_"__Yes I will make all the arrangements Ephraim." Says the Doctor._

_"__Very well till then Miss. Martin." He bows again._

_"__Thank you" she curtsies and turns to leave with the Doctor._

_"__Come my dear there it appears that Monsignor has yet again begun a debate with Lord Emmet."_

_Hearing the commotion she inquires "What about pray tell."_

_"__What else God versus Science, it happens every time, I best go and see if I can keep the situation from escalating."_

_As he leaves Nicki appears at her side and ushers her to a seat. _

_"__Have you missed me?"_

_"__Apparently not as much as you've missed me. I see you are still in one piece, the vultures have not picked you apart."_

_"__I have been in hiding, though I was here to witness you deflate Pangbourn's ego, and then continue on to Scott. What was that all about?"_

_"__Do I sense a hint of jealousy?"_

_ "__Of Scott don't be preposterous."_

_"__Yes of course." She adds seeing his face cloud with emotion. _

_He hands her a flute of champagne, she takes it and sips it hoping to calm her frayed nerves. By her third glass the debate has become quite heated and seems to be spiraling out of control. The library is packed and even the women have come in to listen. The room is divided thought the scientist seem to be the ones with the upper hand. Pangbourn is leading them, and Nina is happy to see that Mr. Scott is off to the side just a spectator thought he has chimed in on behalf of both sides. _

_The alcohol is now made her warm and fuzzy and given way to her inhabitations. After one quite vicious bout from both sides she stands to chime in herself. There is a look of horror on Nicki's face as she slips his reach to enter the no man's land dividing the room. As she begins to speak a hush falls over the room._

_"__Gentlemen I have been listening to the argument from both sides and I am amazed that neither side has seen what is plain as day. Why must there be only one option? Why can't the mysteries of the universe be explained by both. Where science ends God begins. Unfortunately there are some conflicting theories but that is all left to interpretation. Who here believes that the universe is only as old as what the Old Testament states?"_

_A few hands go up "Alright now the Old Testament was dictated by the Holy Spirit to men, am I correct?" The men nod._

_"__Now tell me who here knows how God measures time? Is there anywhere in the bible that states this simple fact. No, as far as I know there is not. If God is all powerful all knowing do you think that he measures years the same as we do? I think not, I wish for you all to think back to when you were children, the younger you were the longer the days, were they not, sometimes it seemed like it would take a century for one day to pass. But as you got older and acquired more knowledge the day's move quicker, now it seems that I blink and the week has passed, months fly by. Do you think it is not the same for God. Or perhaps he explained to men the time but their minds were not able to comprehend the nature of that span of time and so for their own purposes they wrote it differently."_

_"__Yes she is correct human error is causing inconsistencies in the Bible." Yells out one scientist._

_"__Blasphemy, I say." Yells the Monsignor._

_"__But science cannot explain God out of the mysteries of life. Everything could not have come from nothing. The universe, life it all came from something, somewhere. And those parts where science is lacking for those mysteries we have to turn to the Bible, to that greater than ourselves. We are only human it is not for us to know all, if we did we would be God. It does appear gentlemen that we will forever argue over which came first the chicken or the egg."_

_With that the room erupts in laughter and Nicki sneaks into the circle and extract her. Escorting her out of the room he mutters to her "You are really something else Nicolette."_

_Exiting the room Mr. Scott follows "Miss Martin, that was educational and amusing I look forward to working with you. It is not every day that one comes across a woman who is able to tackle such an argument with such eloquence and conviction. You defused that situation beautifully. Till next time." He says bowing before her and kissing her hand._

_At the sight of this Nicki is anoyed "I believe it is time for us to go, the hour is late. Goodbye Mr. Scott."_

_With that he ushers her out of the room and into the coach. _

_"__It seems that you have acquired a few admirers with that speech of yours."_

_"__Hmm… yes it appears that I have." She answers with a smile upon her lips not letting him spoil her high. _

_Seeing her happy with herself he smiles too and before they know it they are chatting about the nights festivities. The coach comes to a stop and he helps her out, not wanting the night to end he suggests a night cap._

_"__I am wide awake and the house seems to be asleep, yes why not."_

_"__Splendid I will fetch what we need and meet you in the gazebo." With that he leaves her._

_She begins her walk admiring how beautiful and mysterious everything looks under the full moon. Still buzzing from the high of the earlier events she doesn't hear Nicki sneak up beside her. _

_"__Some sherry for my chere."_

_Jumping out of her seat she lets out a yelp._

_Setting down the drinks he pulls her to him "Oh I am so sorry my dear, I never meant to scare you."_

_"__It's all right I was just so caught up in my thoughts that I did not hear you." She says turning in his embrace to face him "or were you trying to be sneaky and spy on me again." she continues whilst poking his chest with her finger._

_With his hands up in surrender he laughs "No I was not, you must have just been deep in thought. If I may be so bold as to inquire what were you thinking about?"_

_Released from his hold she picks up her drink and walks over to the column and wraps her arm around it._

_"__Just the events that transpired tonight, it was wonderful meeting everyone I was shocked by some and amused by others. I was surprised that there was no dancing, I guess it was more of an intellectual gathering than social."_

_"__You wished to dance? Why did you not say so." Bowing before her he extends his hand, with his head still bowed before her he asks "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"_

_"__Here, now, but there is no music."_

_"__Ah but there is music in our hearts."_

_And with that he gallantly takes her in his arms and begins to waltz, shocked by his dexterity and grace she giggles in delight. The alcohol begins to take effect and she is drowning in the moment, the moonlight, and in the arms of gorgeous man holding her firmly whilst humming a haunting tune. Drunk with the sensations of the moment she lets herself go for the first time since she landed beneath the cherry tree. Holding her tightly he spins her fast enough for her feet to lift off the ground. She laughs out loud and he finally sets her down but he is still holding her close, both are panting and smiling. She looks up at him and sees a lock slipped out of his perfectly manicured hair, pushing it back in place she smiles and puts her hands around his neck. Pulling herself on her tippy toes she raises her face closer to his, Nicki's breath begins to quicken, his eyes smolder as they bore into hers, she pulls her face closer to his. He tilts his head and closes his eyes as he brings his lips down, just as he does he hears her whisper in his ear "Nicki if we are to do this…" _

_"__Mmmmm…" he whispers as he nuzzles her neck._

_"…__if you are to be my escort, you must promise me one thing."_

_"__Anything chere." He says in a deep passion drenched voice "anything."_

_"__Promise me you won't fall in love with me." With that he snaps back into realty, he lets her go and steps back, turning away from her._

_Walking after him she puts her hand on his shoulder pulling him to look at her. _

_"__Nicki, I just wish to make this a friendly experience, not a romantic one. I need you to know that I do not intend to stay here past the season and I do not wish to hurt anyone when I leave. As long as the lines are clearly drawn neither one of us will be upset."_

_Turning to her he continues "You need not worry about my feelings, chere I am a grown man, who has no intention of falling in love with you."_

_"__Good then it is settled." Standing on her tippy toes she kisses him on the cheek._

_"__Goodnight, I had a wonderful time thank you for everything, I shall see you in the morning" with those parting words she walks out of the gazebo and back into the house, leaving Nicki alone with this thoughts and rather surprising feelings. _

_Chapter 7_

_Blindly she walks up to her room and closes the door. Holding on to the post of the bed she stagers over to the window, her hand on her lips which almost brushed his, she watches him out in the gazebo still standing in the same place where she left him. Grabbing her journal she clumsily sits on the sill and begins to write on the tear stained pages. _

_D,_

_So close, I was so close to letting go, letting him in, it would have been so easy. The look in his eyes was so pure he was so sweet; I didn't want to hurt him, or lead him on. I cannot risk leaving a piece of myself here, I cannot. It would be so easy to love him, it would be so easy to fall for him and fall hard. But I know the ground would not be so kind to my foolish affections, that is why I need to keep him at arm's length. _

_God look at him, my heart goes out to him, he is so strong and proud but emotionally a confused boy. How do I look into those eyes and say no, when every inch of me screams YES! _

_I must never permit myself to be in such a compromising position with him, next time I don't think I will have such restraint. _

_I have to pour all of my energy into my endeavor with Mr. Scott. This must be my only focus, well that and the children. I must tread carefully on this hollow ground. _

_Goodbye!_

_With a heavy heart and tears that have yet to cease she throws herself upon her bed. Crying herself to sleep she eventually drifts off into a dreamless slumber._

_In the morning she is waken by Olivia "Nina, Miss are you all right? You should have called on me to assist you in undressing, your dress is rumpled and look at your hair. If you do not mind me saying miss you look like something the cat dragged in."_

_"__Truth be told I feel worse than I look. The lights are so bright close the curtains, please." She says squinting her eyes and burying her head in the sheets._

_Attempting to get up she is tossed back on the bed, as the room is spinning uncontrollably. _

_"__Ughhh… I have the most wicked head ache."_

_Olivia replies in a scalding tone "Well that should teach you, just because the champagne is plentiful does not mean you must drink your weight in it. And sherry with the Count for a night cap" shaking her head and tisking in a disapproving manner, "you are glutton for punishment." she laughs._

_"At the time it seemed like a good idea, I was feeling warm and fuzzy from the alcohol the moonlight illuminated the gardens just so and... "_

_"And the Count was his usual charming self..." Olivia interjects with an all knowing laugh._

_Sheepishly she continues "Well that too, how is a woman to say no to him. Why is he not married, I can't imagine a woman who would say no to him?" she says perplexed."You cannot imagine how hard it was for me to walk away from him."_

_"Well he is looking for something... more. He thought he found it in her Grace, but fate had other plans. And now it appears that he has set his sights on you, you lucky tart! All of London is a buzz with the news that the Count is smitten with a highly opinionated American. I expect for him to have some competition as suitors come to call and make his courting more difficult."_

_"No Livy" she shakes her head "there will be no courting. You know that I did not agree to participate in the seasons festivities for the purpose of acquiring a husband. If it was up to me I would spend my days with the children and doing research."_

_"Well Miss perhaps fate will interject there as well."_

_"If I have anything to do with it, it won't" she says adamantly as she attempts to get out of bed yet again. _

_Impatiently she beckons her "Now help me here! Please bring me some water and fruit I need to rehydrate and get some electrolytes back if I am going to be at all functional today."_

_"Pardon Miss?"_

_"Do we have any apples, strawberries, pears, grapes? Any fruit will do my dear and a pitcher of water please."_

_"I will ring for it, are you sure you do not want anything with more substance?"_

_"Oh I don't think that my stomach can take anything more, perhaps later."_

_Helping her out of bed Olivia assists her in undressing and detangling the mess on top of her head. Nina luxuriates in a luke warm bath and takes another nap. While she is asleep Olivia cleans up and readies her dress for the day. Dried and dressed Nina mashes up the food that is brought up and eats it slowly so as not to aggravate her already testy stomach. Sitting out on the balcony she absorbs some good old vitamin E, just as she is about to slip into yet another bout of slumber the door creeks open and Vanessa walks in._

_"Nina are you here? Where are you child?"_

_"Out here" she says dreading the conversation that is surely to come._

_Joining her out on the balcony, Vanessa is all smiles. _

_"Judging by the amount of time it has taken you to get up I gather it was a rather adventurous night." she says inquisitively but still somehow sounding assured._

_"Yes well, by the smile on your face I gather that you probably know more about it than I remember."_

_Sitting herself in the chair next to Nina she excitedly exclaims "Oh you sent the tongues wagging, whatever did you do, better yet what did you say?"_

_Nina recounts the evening for her word for word, Vanessa never interrupts that is until Nina conveniently ends her story at their arrival at the mansion._

_"And then?"_

_"No and then."_

_Clearing he throat "Ahem…" she stares at Nina "and then!"_

_"Oh you probably know it all already don't make me re-live it. I feel horrible as is" she pleads dramatically throwing her head back covering her eyes with the back of her hand. _

_"And then!" Vanessa say's insistently._

_Tossing her hands up in the air Nina stands up and moves the conversation into the room, sitting herself in a lounger she continues, telling Vanessa everything._

_"Oh you wicked, wicked girl. Well I hope for your sake that you plan on pursuing this relationship, because leaving him like that you only challenged him. If I know Nicki and I do, that little speech you made will not deter him from his ultimate goal."_

_"Don't tell me that!" she howls as she abruptly stands and begins to pace bout the room. "How, what, what am I suppose to do now. I really do not wish to hurt him; you know that I am only looking to go home. I do not wish to fall for someone and jeopardize all this hard work. I have even commissioned Mr. Scott to assist me." _

_"Yes well you should have thought of that before you decided to take him up on his offer." she says shaking her head._

_"I know he can be charming, I fell for that smile and for that smoldering look in his eye, but you need to set boundaries with that one. If you give him a finger he will take the whole hand."_

_"Can't you just say something to him to dissuade him from entertaining this ludicrous idea further?"_

_"I can try but I can tell you right now it will be to no avail, he will not stop until he gets what he wants and apparently he wants you!"_

_"Aghhhh..." Nina howl's in exasperation throwing herself on the chase, smothering herself in the pillows._

_"Ok so what am I to do, how should I handle this?"_

_"I am not entirely sure, thought I would suggest you limit the amount of time you spend in his presence."_

_**"Well I will be putting allot more time into my research with Mr. Scott. The remainder of my time will be spent with the children, I have not forgotten about them."**_

_"Very well, now go and get yourself dressed and ready, Josephine cannot wait to see you. We are working in the garden, would you like to join us? I do think the fresh air would do you some good."_

_Wearily Nina gets up and walks over to her dressing room. "Where is he today?"_

_"He will be gone for the rest of the day giving you ample time to figure out how you would like to proceed." _

_Looking at her more closely Vanessa is skeptical " Are you sure you do not wish nature to take its course in this matter?" _

_"No..." shaking her head "I do not know... a part of me wants this; it would be like a summer romance. But I am not the type of person who can pursue this and not get attached. I could never take him with me and I don't know how I would feel about leaving my family and my life in the future." _

_Her emotions are as plain as day as the turmoil inside has slipped its surly bonds and begun fighting the battle upon her face. _

_"My more practical side is telling me not to get involved. I am scared that if I even allow myself to think about it, I will most likely give up entirely on the idea of home and stay. And that is something that right now I cannot allow to happen."_

_With her eyes pleading she turns back to Vanessa _

_"I know you wish that I would stay and by me falling in love, you would be guaranteed to have me, but what happens if it doesn't work out and because I stayed I missed my one chance to go home. What then, what will come of me then? No, I will stay on the straight and narrow and I am counting on you to reprimand me if I overstep my bounds; and if he asks tell him that I am affianced or have someone waiting for me at home. Please..."_

_Walking over to her Nina takes Vanessa by the hands and makes her swear to help._

_"Very well if that is what you wish I will do what you ask of me. I will leave you now join us when you can, I will make sure that Josephine does not disturb you."_

_With a kiss on Nina's cheek Vanessa leaves and closes the door._

_Emotionally spent Nina drags herself over to the dressing room and has Olivia help her dress. Still hung over she numbly walks to the kitchen to make herself a very strong cup of caffeinated tea to help her wake up. _

_As she is about to enter she hears the kitchens a buzz._

_"Did you hear"... "I knew it, she couldn't wait to get her hands on him"... "Heard he was devastated, his footman said he was worse for wear"... "Seems she is keeping her options open perhaps she will seduce the Earl and have em compete"... "Harlot!"_

_Having heard enough she slams open the door and marches into the room her head held high. _

_"Good morning everyone. Today will be a full day for you; I have given the Chef some rather interesting recipes for dinner. I hope your fingers will be as nimble as your tongues in assisting him it will be quite a feast today. I will be coming down to check on the proceedings every so often, I hope you will not disappoint."_

_Walking over to the tea kettle she pours herself a steeping cup. "What I would give for a nice hot cup of Turkish coffee, I guess this will have to do." She whispers to herself through clenched teeth. _

_"If anyone is in need of me I will be in the gardens with her Grace and the children." With that she walks out the back door. _

_Outside she is still fuming __'but that is to be expected'__ she says to herself in attempts to put the matter behind her._

"_It doesn't matter what they think as long as those that matter the most know the truth."__ "I won't be here much longer in any case." She continues out loud._

_With that she seems to have a more positive outlook as she steps out of the shadow into the gardens. She already hears the children's laughter which pushes the remaining ill thoughts to the distant corners of her mind. _

_"Well aren't the three of you busy bees today" she exclaims._

_Josephine rushes to her and practically knocks her down "Mind her dress Josephine; we do not want it dirty before she has had a chance to enjoy it." Vanessa adds with a wink._

_Settling herself beside Vanessa they preen the roses whilst the children help weed the beds. _

_"They enjoy getting their hands dirty." Nina whispers watching the children muck about._

_"Oh that they do. I think it is important for them to learn to appreciate the fineries in life by having them perform some of the daily work the staff does."_

_"Really, that is rather refreshing is that a common practice among the privileged?"_

_"Heavens no" she shakes her head profusely "I do not think that some of them wipe their own behinds!' she adds with a giggle._

_"__I refuse to raise my children in such a manner. They are responsible for certain chores, especially when it comes to their rooms. They make their beds or in Josephine's case assist; they put away their toys and help tidy up. If there is a gathering I have the maid staff do it for vanity sake, otherwise it is their responsibility. We also give them an allowance that is why we were out yesterday. They had both accumulated enough to go and spend it on anything that they wish."_

_"I have to say that I am impressed at your forward thinking it explains why they are such well rounded children." _

_"Yes and with the education you are providing them, I expect them to be even better. Josephine looks up to you so and I have seen a change in Tristan's thinking. He is much more serious and taking interest in things he never had before. Did you know that the other day he asked Nathaniel if he could take him with him to a Medical Symposium? My son not just a Duke but a doctor to boot, a mother could not be prouder."_

_"They are both exceptional and I see great things before them, not just titles and privileged frivolousness."_

_"So I hear that we will taste some interesting cuisine tonight." _

_"Yes, Gaston and I have been working on some interesting combinations. It is not as simple to cook certain dishes that I am accustomed to, due to the fact that the necessary ingredients are either not in season or are not available in mass quantities on this continent. Therefore, we had to substitute but I do think that we will have a successful meal."_

_"Nicki will be back just in time, wait till he learns you can cook too!" as the words escape her lips she sprints into a run._

_As the full implication of the words hit Nina she runs after her "Oh you! That is not funny!"_

_After a few minutes of chasing both women collapse in the high grass laughing, hearing the commotion the children joined in the chase and have now joined the playful raucous._

_"Tell us a story." asks Josephine _

_"Well I never told you the ending of the Little mermaid, how about that?" _

_They all nod in unison and she continues the story where they left off. As usual she includes the children in the retelling and sings the songs. The acoustics in the meadow are perfect, and her voice carries all over the estate._

_Brining his horse over to the stables Nicki hears giggling off in the distance, _

_attributing it to the play of the children he pays no attention to it. Turning back to the house he hears singing as it is carried across the meadow. For a split moment his heart skips a beat when he realizes it is Nina. _

_"Stupid man letting a woman get to you like that." he scolds himself and purposefully walks into the mansion. _

_Entering his chamber he is striping off his clothes and disgustedly tosses them about the room as Giles picks them up after him. _

_"Sire you really must learn to handle this better. She told you her feelings if you are to respect them you must not let her affect you so."_

_"Don't Giles, I am not in the mood."_

_"You are definitely in a mood just not a pleasant one" he whispers under his breath. "How did your meeting go?" he asks in hopes the change in topic will bring about a change in his mood._

_"Fine all the conditions were met so we signed all the necessary paperwork. I hope this venture pans out if it does it would double my fortune." under his breath he comments "perhaps then she would find me more suitable."_

_Hearing the venomous comment the butler interjects "I have not had much interaction with the young Miss but, I have on good authority that she is not one to care about your finances. Her maid tells me she is here only for the season and that she is planning to return to the Americas upon its close. She had no intention in participating in the season's festivities but the Duchess persuaded her. If what I have heard for the rest from the staff is true the young Miss came here with just the clothes on her back. Her Grace financed her wardrobe; she must be some friend in deed if she has such an alliance with the Duchess."_

_Standing before the mirror deep in thought Nicki examines his five o'clock shadow. "Really so perhaps she needs a wealthy benefactor" he says his mind already calculating his next move. _

_"Or is she waiting for someone with a more prestigious title. She better not be holding out for the other Wakefield, I will be dammed if I loose another woman to this family. Yes that must be it!"_

_"Sire, I do not think that Miss. Martin is as diabolical as you believe her to be." Scrunching his shoulders he continues "but if you are so concerned perhaps you should have a word with her Grace, before you brand the young Miss a fortune chaser just for refusing your advances. Her Ladyship has always had you best interest at heart and I believe will give you the most reliable answer."_

_Nicki grumbles in agreement his mood still black as her retires to his bedroom._

_ As the story comes to a close everyone is ready to go back indoors. The sun has hidden itself beyond the forest, the spot that they are in is in shadow and the soft wind has become a chilly one. _

_"Let us retire to the house it is time for us to begin preparation for the evening's festivities."_

_Before making her way to her room she stops in the kitchen to return her cup and to see how the dinner is coming along, perhaps Gaston is in need of her assistance._

_"Mon Chere, you arr ear! Zis iz going to bee fantastique, zi recepiez arr delightful. Everysing iz under kontrol du not frett, go and get ready." he bows before her and ushers her out the door. Laughing Nina leaves and makes her way up to her quarters. _

_Olivia is already there pressing the newest dress the sizzling red one. _

_"I thought this one would be perfect don't you agree." says Livi with a devious smile._

_"It is a beautiful dress, why are you smiling like that?" says Nina perplexed by Olivia's rather unusual cheeky disposition._

_"There is no reason miss, I am just commenting on the beauty of the dress. Is red not the color of desire..."_

_Cutting her off Nina turns to her maid "And what is that suppose to mean? Was that Vanessa I saw skulking out and down the servant's stairs? Olivia did she suggest this dress."_

_Shaking her head Olivia reply's sarcastically "No...Miss... I picked this out all by myself. It does not matter what dress you choose all of them will look devastatingly gorgeous on you. Unless you put on some burlap, thought I doubt the Count would care or even notice."_

_"Oh NO not you too, am I to be the butt of all of your jokes tonight? If I am I will be having my dinner right here! "She sits herself down in the chase, her arms crossed pouting like a child. _

_"Now Nina, stop acting like an insolent child, we are just having a bit of fun at your expense. You may wear whatever you wish and no one will say a word about it, this is just between us." she says as she sits next to Nina and hugs her slouching figure._

_With sorrow in her voice she asks "Do you think that I made an error rejecting him so? Vanessa says he will deem it a challenge."_

_"Who knows with the fickle hearts of men, their largest organ is their ego."_

_Laughing at the comment Nina brightens up and they begin getting ready. After a few hours she puts the finishing touches on her face just as there is a knock at the door. Olivia goes to open it and sees the Count standing before her._

_Bowing she gestures him in "My Lord, my lady is just about ready please have a seat and I will announce you."_

_"__Thank you Olivia" he says as he enters fidgeting nervously with a velvet box. _

_Olivia's eye is drawn to the box, noticing Nicki stops fidgeting and clasps his hands behind his back._

_In that moment Nina walks into the room, she almost stumbles at the shock of seeing him but regains her composure just in time. As Olivia walks past her she whispers something about a box, confused Nina disregards the comment._

_"Monsieur Deveroux what a pleasant surprise" she bows. _

_"I have been asked by our hostess to come and escort you down to the dining room and I wished to present you with a small symbol of my affections" he says producing the box. _

_Panicked at the sight of the box she is at a loss "You need not do that." she says trying to avoid the uncomfortable situation._

_"I insist" he replies and opens the box. Inlaid is a beautiful yet simple diamond necklace of yellow gold. The chain is very long with finely braded stands of gold sprinkled with diamonds of various sizes. It is stunning and her mouth is a gape, Nicki smirks with satisfaction seeing the exact reacting he was hoping for._

_Nicki steps closer to clasp it about Nina's neck, but instead she takes a step back. She holds out her hands and he places the chain in her outstretched palm. Taking it from him, she loops it twice before clasping it and letting it rest upon her breast. _

_Admiring it in the mirror she says "It is divine but completely unnecessary. Thank you I will treasure it forever." _

_She turns and takes his arm allowing him to escort her to the feast. As they descend she spies him admiring her from the corner of her eye. At a loss she tries to expedite their walk to the dining room, but it appears that the Count has something else entirely in mind. _

_He walks her toward the dinning room but as the footmen are about to open the doors Nicki shakes his head and they seize. _

_In full panic mode Nina is becoming flustered "Are we not going in?" looking up at him she turns back to the footmen and signals them to open the doors. _

_At that moment Nicki directs her toward the back of the house and out to the veranda. _

_"I need to speak to you privately" he whispers._

_"Umm... I think it best if we go in, they are all waiting" she says insistently._

_"This will only take a moment and we will join them shortly."_

_Setting her on a chair he continues "I just wish to let you know that I do not want that which transpired last night to strain our already fragile friendship. My primary function will be to escort you and I will do so gladly, there will be nothing other between us unless the feeling is mutual. I enjoy your company immensely and do not wish to be deprived of it for the fear of what could be. You have made your feelings quite clear and I will abide by them to the best of my ability."_

_Breathing a sigh of relief she smiles and restrains herself from jumping up and giving him a big hug. She settles on an appreciative smile and a handshake. _

_"Thank you Nicki you are a true gentleman. You do not know how much I appreciate your cooperation in this situation." _

_"Now shall we join the other guests they must be famished, the kitchens have been locked all day in preparation."_

_"Lets" raising her open palm she places it on his outstretched hand and they ceremoniously walk into the dinning room. All heads turn as they enter. _

_"They do make the most beautiful pair" remarks the Dowager to Vanessa._

_"Yes they do, it is a shame she is so stubborn."_

_"Well perhaps she is keeping her options open; there are many fine men still out there, perhaps even our Steven. Speaking of that boy have you received a response, when will he decide to join us?"_

_"I do not recall a post from him, you may wish to consult Decklyn in that regard." with that Vanessa walks over to her dear friends and greets them._

_"You look dashing as always Nicki" giving him a peck on the cheek._

_"__And Nina you are simply stunning" giving her friend a hug and a kiss to each cheek. _

_Studying her from head to toe Vanessa notices that Nina is self consciously playing with a beautiful necklace, one she did not provide her with. _

_"That is quite a necklace my dear where ever did you get it?"_

_Blushing she quietly whispers "It was a gift from Nicki."_

_"Oh I see" she says not surprised looking from the necklace to Nicki._

_"Well no one can doubt your taste in jewelry that piece is dazzling almost as striking as the woman wearing it."_

_"Yes almost." he says giving Nina a quick appreciative look out of the corner of his eye._

_Turning to everyone Vanessa says "Please everyone be seated the feast is about to begin."_

_The meal begins and the atmosphere is light and enjoyable, the food is magnificent. Toasts are made to congratulate the chef and his sous-chef on a spectacular meal. _

_As the conversation flows so does the wine, all troubles seem to melt away even Nina has relaxed and is interacting and being rather friendly with Nicki. He has been treating her kindly apparently no longer vexed about the prior night's proceedings'. _

"_I will have to speak to him about this whole mess, but that is the best left for another day." __Vanessa ponders whilst observing him._

_Coming out of her thoughts she sees Nina giddy with laugher swatting Nicki's arm playfully. In the merriment the rest of the group joins in as Nicki shares the tall tale._

_Fighting to stay awake both children have lost the battle and have slipped into slumber. Decklyn picks up Tristan whilst Nina lifts Josephine out of her lap and hands her over to Vanessa who along with Decklyn walks the children up the stairs. _

_Upon their leaving the party is moved to the veranda as the warm night has coaxed them out. The deserts as well as the after dinner drinks are served outdoors. The women have moved to one corner of the terrace and the men are smoking their cigars on the other._

_Decklyn and Nicki have started a fiery game of chess, which has quickly escalated into a completive match. Fascinated by the game Nina walks over to take a seat between the two men._

_Passions are high as both men are determined to win __'so long to the truce, which surprisingly sprang up during the dinner'__ thinks Nina to herself. __'Men! Everything is a pissing contest, they should just whip em out.'_

_The picture she has painted herself is so funny she has trouble containing herself. Through a particular tense moment she can no longer keep the laughter within, she bursts out laughing and everyone turns to look at her quizzically. _

_"__I'm sorry ha, ha, ha… I'm sorry" with her hand over her mouth she tries to stifle her laughter. She attempts to excuse herself from the table but instead doubles over in laughter. As she attempts to stand her chair clatters to the floor and takes her down with it. This brings the men out of their trance and Nicki attempts to assist her getting up but instead she manages to pull him down with her, both are rolling on the floor in stitches. Seeing the silliness the rest of the family joins in. Decklyn attempts to help Nina up and Vanessa gives a hand to Nicki, the next thing you know they are all on the floor rolling about drunk as skunks._

_Viviane happy to see them all enjoying themselves excuses herself for the night and is escorted back inside by the Doctor. Their goodbyes and goodnights fall upon deaf ears. _

_After quite some time the laughter dies down the men help their respective ladies off the ground._

_"__It is a beautiful night I think I would like to take a walk, would anyone care to join me?"_

_Seeing that Nicki is about to step up Decklyn beats him to it "would you like me to show you the grounds my dear, there are some parts that only show their true beauty by moonlight."_

_"__Excellent!" she exclaims, she places her hand on the crook of his arm and they walk down the stairs into the night, leaving Nicki and Vanessa to their own devices._

_"__Well that was a surprise" says Nicki._

_"__What do you mean?"_

_"__He left you and I alone, I am shocked that he would after that scene in the library."_

_"__He may be rash but he is not unreasonable. In any case there is something that is wish to discuss with you." _

'_There is no time like the present'__ she thinks to herself._

_Looking slightly uncomfortable Nicki turns from her whilst rubbing the back of his neck._

_"__What pray tell about?"_

_"__What are your intentions Nicki?"_

_"__I do not know what you are implying?"_

_"__I see how you look at her; I remember those looks, it was not too long ago that I was subject to them." She says light heartedly._

_"__Yes well I do believe that is between her and me. I do not intend to make a public spectacle of myself."_

_She interjecting "It is too late for that I fear, that dinner made it all too clear."_

_"__What do you want me to say Nessa, she made the decision for me."_

_Shocked she asks "And you will respect her decision?"_

_"__You know her better than I, do I really have a choice?"_

_She says flabbergasted "Well I do say…"_

_Looking pained he interjects "But why Nessa? Is there someone else? Is she weighing all her options? Is she waiting for someone better?"_

_Vanessa laughs in surprise of his crumbling ego "I'm sorry love, I cannot believes he has made you second guess yourself?"_

_"__Darling you are wonderful, she thinks the world of you, but she does have a fiancé."_

_"__A fiancé? Why did you not tell me?"_

_"__Well not quite a fiancé but she has someone waiting for her at home."_

_"__So there is still hope." He says brightly._

_"__No Nicki, please understand" she begs._

_"__As long as she is not waiting for someone better, money or title wise I have a chance."_

_"__No Nicki please respect her choice" she says adamantly._

_"__Why so someone else can worm their way in. I will be dammed if I let someone take a woman like that from me again, I would hate myself for not putting up a good fight. Moreover, I would loose my mind if…if another Wakefield came in and took that which was mine for the taking first."_

_Angry she retorts "Really Nicki is she a prized mare to be traded and bid on! She better not hear you speak of her this way. She will give you a piece of her mind and will not do so kindly!"_

_Calming down she continues in a pleading tone "Nicki she doesn't want any one she just wants to go home. If it was up to her she would be staying in with the children and return home by the end of the month. It is because of me she is staying to begin with. Neither you, Steven or anyone else for that matter will make a difference, she will be leaving regardless. It would be better for you to focus your energize on the ladies who are marriage inclined."_

_"__I will not settle for the lackadaisical groomed mindless girl. I want an equal not a reed which bends as the wind blows. Nina is strong, independent, intelligent, unyielding and opinionated; she has all of your most admirable qualities and then some. You know that I measure every woman to you." _

_Ashamed Vanessa looks away _

_"__And she is the first to even come close to the woman I hold on a pedestal, so I hope that you understand why I cannot just stand by."_

_"__I promised her I will be her friend but if she one day feels the need to reciprocate my feelings I will be there in a heartbeat."_

_"__I understand Nicki, I do, as long as you gage her feelings and do not overstep the bounds set before you. But if you don't you will upset her and push her away further."_

_Hearing Deckly and Nina returning Vanessa concludes the conversation "I am glad that we had this talk, you know my dear that I wish no one more happiness than you. It would make me extremely happy if her love for you kept her here and I could have both of you together with me."_

_Getting misty eyed she waves her hand as if to swat away the melancholic thought "Enough of that they are rounding the bend."_

_Walking up the stairs Nina and Decklyn are laughing and deep in conversation._

_"__I do agree I never thought of it that way" says Decklyn._

_"__Most people do not we should try and test it one day" she responds._

_"__Walking over between them Vanessa takes each by the hand "Test what?"_

_"__Ahh…Nina was enlightening me on the limitations of the human mind. She has a test which proves to us that we are unable to grasp infinity."_

_Stepping up Nicki challenges her "I comprehend infinity."_

_"__No you understand the meaning of the word but your mind can not comprehend the scope of infinity. We should test it on the night of the next new moon, in a week or two. Yes?"_

_"__Yes!" they all say in unison._

_With that they decide to go to bed. _

_"__It is late we should retire for the night."_

_Yawning Nina concurs "Yes I am exhausted."_

_Walking beside her Nicki asks "Do you have definite plans for tomorrow?"_

_"__I am free for the most part as the children have other obligations and will have no need of me.."_

_"__Would you like to have a tour of the surrounding area? Tomorrow should be a fine day for a ride."_

_Sheepishly she says "I would like that very much."_

_With that they all go to their respective chambers. _

_D,_

_I practically lost it when he gave me the necklace and then later when he led me away from the dining room. He was very sweet in what he said to me but I don't know how much he is willing to stick to it. Was it just a trick so that I would not seize to see him?_

_The diner was a huge success, the wine was flowing freely and we are all completely trashed. They are some great people to party with. LOL I wonder if this will make any sense in the morning. I'm sure I will be paying for this tomorrow the good thing is my tolerance will surely rise. LMAO!_

_Tomorrow is another day, night! _

_Waking up Nina is expecting a wicked headache to greet her but to her surprise she feels just fine, physically that is. Emotionally it's a completely different story. _

_She pulls her journal off the side table and reading last nights entry she continues it._

_Continued..._

_Did you know that there are still mornings that I wake up think I'm home and all of this was just a dream or nightmare (depending on the day). And when I realize that this is my reality and that which I thought was my reality is just a dream I break down completely. _

_Today is one of those days, last night I got up to go to the bathroom and thought I was in my room, that is until I practically impaled myself on the footboard post. I don't know if it was the pain or the wicked hangover or what but I lost it. My knees buckled and I slumped on the ground weeping uncontrollably, every part of me hurt but mostly my heart. It actually hurt physically the emotional revelation that all that I am doing just might be completely futile. The sheer realization manifested itself into a full on physical pain one like I have never experienced before. This was by far the worst thing I have had to endure since coming here. _

_These night mares are becoming more frequent and stronger. I don't know if it is because my ties to my past are becoming thinner and thinner and perhaps I'm loosing myself and that is what the pain is. This is something I must discuss with Ephraim; we have to start our research NOW! There is no time left to tarry we must have a plan of action and execution; I don't know how much of this anguish I can go through before it drives me completely mad. I don't know how much I can handle before it splits me in two._

_Till morrow._

_Feeling a wave of self pity wash over her she breaks down, crawling back into bed burrowing into its folds trying to stifle her cries. Eventually the emotional exhaustion overtakes her and she slips back into a dreamless sleep. _

_Walking past Nina's door Olivia hears her cry out, shaking her head she walks over to the decorative chair a few doors down, she carries it over to her mistresses door. This will be another one of those days where she will keep watch over the young miss. These bouts of vapors have returned and Olivia is reluctant to mention them to the Douches. It seems such a private pain so primal and heart wrenching. The one day when she tried to speak to Miss Nicolette about it, she seemed to completely shut down and return to her bed and wept some more._

_Since then she has done just as she has today, stand guard to give her the privacy to mourn whatever it is that has affected her so. Once all is still she returns the chair to its rightful place and quietly enters the room to ready it for the day ahead. _

_Working away she thinks to herself__ 'I am quite surprised that this has come again and so early in the morn. Usually these attacks are reserved for the night. She has not put herself through this since meeting the Count; he has been the perfect distraction. Well now that it is over I guess I will be spending more time in this chair. I should bring up a more comfortable one.' _

_Hearing the shuffling of feet and crumple of skirts Nina begins to wake. Embarrassed she avoids eye contact with Olivia, knowing full well that she spent the morning guarding her door to give her privacy. _

_Getting up she gets herself ready with Olivia's help. As Olivia braids her hair she whispers "I told Her Grace you were feeling ill, so if she asks you know what to say."_

_On the verge of tears yet again she just nods knowing full well if she even attempted to speak she would break down once again. _

_Seeing her face contort in gratitude and pain, Olivia pats her shoulder and says "Enough of that Miss you must put on a brave face and seize what is left of the day." with a shaky voice she continues "You cannot lock yourself in here with all your sorrows. As my mother used to say to me 'Go and get the stink blown off ya' "and she smacks Nina on her behind pushing her toward the door._

_The old phrase brings back memories and a smile slowly crawls upon her face. With that she exits the room and begins her descent down the stairs. _

_Composing herself she walks into the dining room in time to join the family for brunch. _

_Nicki gets up and pulls the chair out for her, as she sits they exchange pleasantries. _

_"Are you feeling well enough to take that ride Nina?" says Nicki in a concerned tone._

_"Oh yes though I am saddened that we will have to shorten it as we have lost most of the morning."_

_"Nonsense we have plenty of time to see everything" smiling sheepishly he continues "there is always tomorrow."_

_"Yes there is always tomorrow."_

_Finishing up their breakfast Nicki takes Nina by the hand and escorts her to the foyer and out the front door. There is a beautiful open top carriage waiting for them. _

_"It is not as grand as the coach we took to the Doctors dinner but this one is perfect for the weather we are having."_

_Taking the parasol that Olivia has brought out for her she sits herself next to Nicki and they are off. It is a perfect spring day the birds are chirping happily, the flowers are in bloom, their soft fragrant scents wafting into the air as they pass them by. After quite some time she notices that the Crescentferd manor is quite secluded there are no other properties for miles around. _

_"Declyn owns quite of bit of property surrounding Crescentferd, does he not?"_

_"Yes he does the property has been in the family for centuries. His great, great, great grandfather was in a bit of a bind long ago and was forced to dispose of much of the land. Thankfully he was lucky enough to be able to buy back a large portion, to this day Declyn is trying to bring the estate back to its former glory."_

_"Who are their neighbors?"_

_"There are quite a few families surrounding the property, there are the McDougal's to the north, Davenports to the south, Leighton's on the east and Ashford's to the west. _

_"Hearing you speak of this I realize that I know very little of you. Other than what Vanessa has told me over the years and what the servants have whispered about you."_

_With a hearty laugh he shakes his head "Well then you must have heard quite an ear full, I don't know if you need to hear anything else from me."_

_"On the contrary I rather hear it from the horse's mouth as they say."_

_"Horse hmm... well what would you like to know?"_

_"I do not know" contemplating she continues "tell me about you, not the Count. Do you come from a large family, will they be coming for the season?"_

_"At one time I had a large family two brothers and two sisters. But some of the children were too weak to survive past a few months. My younger sister and one older brother passed away a few months after they were born. My twin brother passed on from scarlet fever when I was five years old. For quite some time my mother decided not to have any more children and then she had Scarlet my only sibling. She is a few years younger than I, married and has a son and a daughter who are close in age with Josephine and Tristan."_

_"I am sorry to hear that, I can't imagine what your poor mother must have gone through."_

_"She is the strongest woman I know, though you wouldn't think it looking at her."_

_"Woman's strength comes from within, we aren't as showy as you men." she says patting his obviously well developed biceps. _

_Laughing he concurs "Yes!"_

_My family has much property all over Europe, one property is here in the outskirts of London. Though when I am in London most of the time I stay with the Wakefield's." _

_With a laugh he continues "I dare not deprive the wait staff nor Decklyn of my presence." _

_"I dare say they would be devastated if you did." she barely gets out through her laughter._

_"Would you like to one day go and visit my humble abode?"_

_"That would be delightful."_

_"There is one particular ball which takes place quite close, perhaps I will have them ready the property for us and I will play host instead of Vanessa."_

_"Excellent idea."_

_The conversation takes a lull as Nina is engrossed in her surroundings. Nicki perches the coach on the hill overlooking the small village. _

_Nina is entranced "This is stunning! So picturesque, breathtaking it looks so surreal, a painter could not have imagined a more perfect place."_

_The town is nestled between four towering hills covered with what appear to be tiny flowers. The sun at its peak floods the valley with a soft light, the sky is crystal blue with white puffs of clouds sprinkled for what appears to be purely decorative reasons. _

_Letting her take it all in Nicki observes her reaction. _

_"Shall we continue on?"_

_"Oh.. Yes please."_

_Off they go down the hill Nicki masterfully handling the horses. _

_'Looks like he is showing off a bit'__ she laughs to herself internally. __'Boys and their toys!'_

_Weaving in and out of carriage traffic Nicki stops the horses in front of a barn like structure. __'Modern day parking garage.'_

_The handlers come out and take the reins of the horses and Nicki escorts Nina out. Walking side by side he points out the few important places and gives her a bit of history behind them. _

_Everyone they pass smiles and address Nicki and give Nina a curious glance. When they would come upon one of his acquaintances Nicki would stop and introduce her more intimately than she would prefer._

_Coming to a quaint little shop Nicki says" I wager you would like it in here come lets go in"_

_He gives her his hand as she gathers her skirts to walk up the steep stairs. Unexpectedly he places his hand on the small of her back, exuding just enough pressure to make her catch her breath. Knowing full well that he is waiting for her reaction she does not give him the satisfaction, she walks in head held high._

_As the bell above the door chimes in their presence a familiar face pops out of the back._

_"Sacré bleu! Nicolette, mon cheré how wonderful it is to see you, what a pleasant surprise. Merci, Nicki for bringing her. Is everything all right with the dresses? Oh let me see you in this lively creation." Nina twirls before the seamstress. _

"_If I had painted it on you I could not have done a better job. Oh enough boasting what brings you by my dear?"_

_"Nicki apparently, he's giving me a tour of the village._

_Surprised Nina continues "I would have thought you would be situated in London not a wee village like this."_

_"Ah...Yes, well London is just too much hustle and bustle. Too competitive and truly stifling, I prefer the open sky and fresh air. Nature is my muse and I dare not let her go just for an extra pound in my pocket."_

_"No argument here."_

_"If you do not mind Count I will steal her away."_

_"Be my guest, I will find a way to amuse myself somehow."_

_Speculatively she eye's him "Mmmhmmmm... Yes well just mind your matters, or this will be the last time you are allowed into my shop un-chaperoned._

_With a laugh and a nod of his head he concedes._

_Evangeline gives Nina a tour of the shop showing her some of the unfinished pieces and those on display. Taking her to the back room 'where all the magic happens' they leave Nicki to his own devices. _

_The back room is covered from floor to ceiling with the widest array of fabrics and colors Nina has ever seen. Hanging from the ceiling and littered over the sowing tables are dresses in all stages of assemblement._

_'The fashion district can't compete with this'__ she thinks to herself in wonderment._

_"This is a dream! My goodness you have quite the array here."_

_"Not too many patrons are lucky enough to see this, consider yourself privileged my dear."_

_"I do. Last time we met you said you have some screeches you would like for me to see."_

_"Ah... Impatience is not a virtue my dear." she says wagging her finger at Nina, she continues "Yes I do but they are not ready just yet. Perhaps in a few days you can come on your own now that you know where my shop is."_

_"Oh you are wicked for making me wait."_

_"That is enough for now; let us see what kind of trouble the Count has gotten himself being left all alone for so long."_

_Coming out from behind the curtain they see him place a parcel in his coat pocket. Seeing them emerge he is like a deer caught in headlights but recovers quickly. He thanks the sales maid a bit more enthusiastically with that disarming grin of his. The poor girl is left memorized, coming too she sees Evangeline and Nina watching and a flush begins to spread across her face. She excused herself and runs out the door._

_"Nicki you know that thing is a weapon you should think twice before you unleash it on some poor unsuspecting girl."_

_"Well apparently it is not that effective" he says starring back at Nina._

_"We should go; Evangeline has to get back to work by looks of it back there. Thank you for showing me about, I shall see you soon."_

_"Goodbye to both of you." _

_Closing the door behind them she eyes Nicki's bulging pocket containing the parcel._

_"What are you up to Nicki?" she whispers to herself turning back to the sales desk she looks for the receipt of the purchase._

_Finding it she shakes her head "Looks as if he is not taking no for an answer."_

_As they walkout of the store Nicki and Nina turn back toward the stables._

"_I would show you more of the village but it is getting late we should begin out trip home. And I thought you would like to see the sun set on the valley, it truly is an amazing sight."_

"_That would be delightful."_

_Nicki asks the stable boy for the coach and he helps Nina up. The night is getting a bit chilly so she wraps the scarf Olivia gave her about her shoulders. Seeing her shudder Nicki moves closer to discreetly share his body heat with her. _

_This does not escape Nina's attention but she is too cold to care and so she moves closer still._

"_It is quite chilly tonight, is this usual for this time of year?" She asks trying to keep her teeth from chattering._

"_It is England there is nothing usual here" he chuckles. "Though I do find it most unusual for the temperature to change so drastically, there must be a cold front coming in from the north."_

_Seeing she is now much more noticeably shivering he says "come closer you chit there is no reason for you to be freezing when I'm here." Not waiting for her to reject his offer he wraps his right arm about her and pulls her in closer. Opening his jacket he wraps her in it letting her burrow in its warmth._

_Feeling the desperately needed warmth she dare not protest._

'_Mmmm… he smells good. Stop it! You can not think of him like that… What I'm just stating a fact, can't I just do that?...NO!'_

_She looks up at him her face so close to his, he notices her spying him and he smiles. His heartbeat accelerates, and that is something that Nina does notice. Snapping out of the sweet fantasy she afforded herself, she pulls away and moves back to her side of the coach._

"_Thank you, I feel much better now. We are close are we not?"_

"_Yes, we are not too long now. I am sorry that we missed the sunset, there is always next time?"_

"_Yes, next time." She smiles weakly, as they round the bend she sees the lights of Crescentferd and she lets out a louder than intended sigh of relief._

_Hearing her sigh Nicki wrinkles his brow in confusion._

"_Did you enjoy yourself today?"_

"_Of course it was a splendid day. I am glad that my coming down late did not deter us from our original plan. Thank you for showing me around."_

"_It was my pleasure."_

_As they pull up to the mansion Nina can not wait to get out, the footman pulls down the step and the foot stool. Without waiting for Nicki to assist her she steps down on her own turns to him and does a small curtsey._

"_Thank you for today." And she turns back towards the door and marches upstairs straight to her room. _

_Nicki is left flabbergasted, his plans for a night cap in ruin and his surprise is still his own. Frustrated he walks in after her but instead finds himself in the study standing before the bar pouring himself a glass of single malt scotch._

~ 53 ~


End file.
